¿Me recuerdas?
by Ola-chan
Summary: Levi ha trabajado 3 años en la empresa de Ichis-ukes FG. Ahora tiene que unir fuerzas con el nuevo vicepresidente que resulta ser Eren Jaeger...el chico a quién rompió el corazón en preparatoria. Levi decide ignorarlo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Dicen que cuando alguien cambia de repente es porque está a punto de morir. ¿Tú ya sabes cuando morirás? Ereri-humor-angst-happy end.
1. Always

**Fanfic escrito para Fredo Godofredo por su cumpleaños. Sé que los ereri que escribo no son buenos, es por eso que no lo hago tan seguido. De todas formas lo hago con amor. I love you**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de SNK no son de mi propiedad**

 **Ereri. Drama. Humor. Romance. Hurt-comfort**. **Lenguaje altisonante**

* * *

 _ **Hasta el d** **í** **a de mi muerte te amaré** **solo a ti**_

 **¿** **ME RECUERDAS?**

 **...**

Trabajé durante 4 años en la empresa de Fredo Godofredo dedicada a difundir todo tipo de contenido con los Ichis ukes de todo el mundo, actualmente soy el mayor publicista y jefe de la planta de estrategia. Producimos accesorios y material con ese personaje moradito que vuelve loco a medio mundo.

Para mí, es el trabajo perfecto.

Aún no me he casado a pesar de tener 26 años, las mujeres no me interesan y los hombres me inspiran desconfianza. Mi vida amorosa se resume a fines de semana compartiendo maratones de Harry Potter junto a una prima hermana y su esposo. Lo cual no significa que sea una bola peluda de amor, solo que a veces tengo mis buenos y malos momentos.

Realmente no quiero causarle problemas a nadie, desde que era un estudiante les suceden cosas malas a las personas que tratan de acercarse a mí, como si algo les extrajera la buena suerte para dármela en una bandeja de plata. Por esa razón me he mantenido alejado de la gente que me importa.

Hasta ahora.

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **ALWAYS**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Esa tarde fue a revisar los carteles con Karaichi , era molesto que Auruo todavía no lograra distinguir a los personajes. Irónico, ya que cada uno tenía una personalidad diferente e incluso se clasificaban por colores. Habría que explicarle el funcionamiento de la compañía desde un principio.

El rojo con el morado.

El azul se folla al morado.

En ese orden.

—Carne nueva —escuchó que decía Petra, la recepcionista, viendo pasar a los nuevos empleados.

Levi ni siquiera se dignó en verlos. Fue directamente a su oficina para ordenar los últimos detalles del evento de medio año mientras su equipo sale a comer.

Según él, lo mejor sería poner a Ichi con el hermano rojo, ósea Oso.

—La jefa los empareja con todos —le dice Petra que vino a darle la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y una taza de café. Realmente es una buena asistente, quizá le aumente el sueldo.

—Si hiciéramos eso todo terminaría en una orgía —respondió— desagradable.

—¿Qué opina usted? —la ojimiel levantó un muñeco rojo pegándolo al morado.

—Perfecto.

—No se lo diremos a nadie —ella guiñó un ojo antes de retirarse— serán la atracción principal. Por cierto, jefe Ackerman, el nuevo vicepresidente se presentará el día de hoy.

Trabajaría codo a codo con el nuevo vicepresidente, contra la compañía de Smith que producía juguetes de la pareja Ichikara en masa.

Era antinatural que el moradito se cogiera a sus hermanos tanto como si él fuera a follarse al rubio cejon de Erwin.

Perturbador.

Aun sonaba mejor Ichikara, no, no debería cae en la tentación.

Quiso comentarlo con Petra pero ella ya se había ido, así que volvió a sumergirse en su trabajo.

—¿Jefe de producción?

Un hombre de 25 o 26 recargó la espalda contra la pared cruzándose de brazos para mirado con burla. Era nuevo al parecer, porque ya nadie lo llamaba jefe de producción sino "Jefe Ackerman".

Sus verdes y profundos ojos se encontraron con los grises.

Al instante oír aquella voz tan sospechosamente familiar por su mente pasaron miles de imágenes.

Estuvo a punto de escupir el café.

Conocía a ese tipo.

O a su versión abirragada del pasado

—¿Me recuerdas? —le preguntó el ojiverde, con una voz profunda.

 _Sí._

Sí, joder, siempre.

Always.

Como Snape confesó ante Dumbledore.

Always.

De ser posible tomaría la pluma de Petra a falta de una varita apuntándola hacia la ventana del rascacielos para sacar un perfecto patronus y demostrarle al mocoso engreído que lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

 _...always._

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Miró sus manos aún con una taza caliente entre ellas. El humo del café negro se expandió por su rostro y le dio las fuerzas necesarias para mentir.

—Tu cara es común —dijo con indiferencia.

—Eren Jaeger. El nerd de la clase 104. Tu compañero de fila —aquello ojos verdes destilaron veneno— Eren el "repulsivo" ¿Ahora me recuerdas?

Ahí parado como un águila.

Extravagante, moreno, alto, atractivo y sensual.

La cabeza le latió a Levi.

Dolía

—Quizás o tal vez no.

Jugueteó con los dedos golpeando el borde de esa taza con diseños de puntos verdes.

La presencia del ojiverde era como un fantasma esos que te persiguen y jalan los pies poder las noches hasta que empacas tus cosas y te largas de esa casa.

Sea lo que sea, su magnífica intuición estaba gritándole que se largara de ahí o lo pagaría caro. No era un cobarde pero en estos casos lo mejor evasión para evitar un aesinato. Se puso de pie caminando a paso rápido para alcanzar la bendita puerta, al otro lado estaba el comedor de su planta de trabajo.

Eren lo retuvo en la puerta. Sosteniendo su cintura y pegándolo a la suya de forma teatral.

¿Acaso esta era un puta película de los 70?

De ser así donde estaban los bailarines que irrumpirían cantando "my heart will go on".

Pero Eren podía transformar la escena en una película de terror. Lo empujó con fuerza hacia la pared, lanzándole rayos laser con esos ojos centelleantes.

Debería golpearlo y ponerlo en su lugar, sería fácil, desde hace mucho tiempo nadie nunca se había atrevido a tratarlo de esa forma.

Un rodillazo entre las piernas lo haría ver estrellas y replantearse la idea de acosar al líder de publicidad. Lo dejaría estéril con un futuro entierro para sus espermatozoides de ojos verdes y cejas castañas.

No lo hizo.

De alguna forma...no podía darle la contraria.

Haría todo para pagar lo que sucedió entre ellos.

Si el mocoso le dijera acostarse con él lo haría le entregaría su inviolable trasero.

Tanto así era el remordimiento que sentía hacia ese castaño.

—Ahora soy más alto —gruñó Eren sin dejar de acorralarlo.

—¿Se supone que eso deba alegrarme? —le pregunto al castaño para romper la tensión.

—De ninguna manera.

Debería ser cortes.

Buscar algo amable para decirle.

—Te arreglaste los ojos —mencionó— Y ¿la cara?

Otro gruñido escapó de la garganta de Eren.

—Los ojos y la retina, para dejar los lentes. Mi cara es la misma.

—Tu cabello sigue siendo un lio.

El ojiverde hizo una mueca de odio.

—¿Crees que sigo siendo el perdedor de antes?

—Eso no es...

—Pero te superé.

Eren se había convertido en un psicópata.

—Nos vemos mañana —le dijo tratando de soltarse pero Eren sujeta sus muñecas con fuerza.

Garras de águila.

Todo en él es una puta águila enojada.

Su cabeza golpea contra la pared en un ruido sordo, necesitara hielo para calmar la hinchazón.

Comienza a doler y Levi cree que ya fue suficiente.

Lo aparta sin problemas.

Sigue siendo más fuerte.

Eso es seguro.

Enojado por comprobarlo, el castaño quiere tomarlo del cuello, lo empuja con más fuerza y chocan contra la puerta, abriéndola. De inmediato, los trabajadores de la planta se quedan atónitos ante la escena. Ninguno movió un solo dedo, de repente creyeron que estar en silencio era lo mejor.

Levi y Eren no se dan cuenta.

Sus rostros están cerca puede sentir su respiración.

Ya no es tímida como antaño.

Hierve en ira.

—¿Quién te crees? —le dice Eren entre dientes— ¡¿Quién crees para enrostrarme tu fuerza?!

—Oí, cálmate.

—¡No me des órdenes!

Hay algo más en ese grito. Algo más que odio.

Un atisbo de dolor.

Oh. Ahí está Eren. El mocoso de preparatoria. Cubierto poder máscara de egocentrismo.

Pero sigue ahí.

El ojiverde lo suelta, siente que ha sido descubierto. Con un rubor ligero. Enojado.

No sabe cómo demostrar que esto no es un berrinche.

—Gunter —llama al moreno que está más cerca.

—Sí jefe Ackerman.

—Escolta al señor Jaeger. Ya no es bienvenido aquí.

—Pero... —Gunter vacila— es el nuevo vicepresidente.

Mierda.

—Entonces reporta cada visita —concluye— me duele la cabeza.

—Sí, jefe Ackerman.

Gunter señala la salida y acompaña al vicepresidente, el ojiverde vuelve en si para ver a los asustados empleados que lo miran con recelo.

Esta no fue la bienvenida que imaginaron.

Eren no es la supuesta "mano derecha" que esperaban.

El pelinegro vuelve a su escritorio, no quiere dar explicaciones.

¿Si lo conoce?

¿Lo conoce?

No, no lo conoce, es la primera vez que lo ve. Mierda, esta mintiendo, pero es lo mejor. Mentir es su única salida, las exlicacines serían largas e inconcisas...dolorosas.

Su café está frio.

Lo cambia en la máquina dispensadora. Un chorro del líquido negro, dos...

Always...

Lo recuerda.

Eren Jaeger.

Lo recuerda desde que se mudó de ciudad.

Está en sus pensamientos. Siempre está ahí, cuando tiene que despedir a alguien, cuando atropello a ese perro, cuando terminó con su novia, cuando alguna mancha no se quita, cuando duerme.

Always...

 _"Levi"_

Sus enormes gafas de mosca vieja.

El cabello desarreglado.

La leve gordura de adolescente.

 _"Usted me gusta"_

Su carta hecha a mano.

Tinta azul. La escribió en clase, ellos solo utilizaban tinta azul para química.

 _"Por favor...acepte mis sentimientos"_

No era consciente de que su respuesta desencadenaría todo aquello.

Lo que le hizo a ese chico...lo que le dijo no tuvo nombre.

Lo rompió.

Mierda, al parecer su buena suerte se ha acabado.

No tiene arreglo.

* * *

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Eco**

 _La vida es un eco. Lo que siembras, cosechas; lo que envías, regresa; lo que das, obtienes. La vida es un eco que siempre regresa a ti. _


	2. Eco

_**Hasta el d** **í** **a de mi muerte te amar** **é** **solo a ti**_

 **¿** **ME RECUERDAS?**

 **...**

Seis palabras.

Eren es un hijo de puta.

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ  
**

 **ECO**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

8:57am

Era tarde.

Dentro de un minuto 52 segundos la reunión más importante de toda su maldita carrera daría comienzo en el salón de conferencias del duodécimo piso.

El pelinegro volvió a oprimir uno de los botones para saber cuánto faltaba en abrirse el jodido ascensor.

Por fin.

Las puertas de metal se separaron y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a un castaño bronceado junto a cinco secretarias que lo miraban como si fuera el primer hombre guapo que piso la tierra.

El castaño curvo los labios hacia arriba al verlo. Pasando el peso del maletín hacia el brazo izquierdo para apoyar el hombro derecho de manera sensual en la pared interna del ascensor. Se hizo a un lado dándole paso para que entrara.

Levi no tuvo otra que hacerlo y darle la espalda fingiendo demencia, sintiendo la mirada de águila enojada sobre su cabeza.

Cada vez más cerca.

Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

Silencio.

El ligero click cada minuto que anunciaba una subida de piso rápida era lo único que podían escuchar, y un audio bajo para pasar el rato.

Música clásica.

Levi se quedó quieto como una piedra, haciéndose cada vez más invisible a medida que subían.

—¿No tomó suficiente leche cuando era niño jefe de estrategia?

La voz del ojiverde hizo eco en esas cuatro paredes, se burlaba de él, se burlaba de su tamaño.

Un murmullo contenido de risas femeninas lo golpeó como a un saco de box.

Levi decidió ignorarlo.

Se mantuvo firme con el portafolio y la bolsa de nuevos productos en mano.

La vista al frente.

Mirando la reluciente puerta donde podía ver su reflejo y el reflejo de Eren.

 _"¡No! carajo, no mires arriba"_

Cerró los ojos.

Los abrió.

Faltaban cinco pisos, solo eso.

 _"Piensa en cloro"_

El chasquido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que olvidará a Eren.

Y el cloro se fue a la mierda.

Más personas entraban, retrocedió dos pasos para no ser empujado. Las secretarias protestaron apretujándose entre ellas ante la avalancha de personas que pasaban sin miramientos para obtener los mejores lugares, joder, era un ascensor, de seguro tenía un peso límite. Pero a esos zorros no parecía importarles nada, en especial al gordo trajeado que se puso delante de él empujándolo con su grotesca espalda de moby dick. Levi retrocedió murmurando maldiciones en voz baja.

Dos dedos lo detuvieron para que no avanzara más.

Eran las manos de su psicópata vicepresidente. Mierda. Había olvidado que el mocoso estaba detrás.

—Mantente alejado —lo escuchó decir en voz baja—Me das asco.

¿Asco?

¿Acaso Jaeger estaba loco?

Él era el hombre más limpio de la humanidad. Tanto así que todo lo que pisaba relucía, su baño olía a flores y no usaba ambientador de ningún tipo.

Eren tiraba de su paciencia cada vez más fuerte. Gota agota iba llenando el vado de su paciencia y lo iba a lamentar.

Todo tenía un límite. Joder.

—¿Que mierda te propones? —le preguntó sin amilanarse por nada.

—¿Yo? —Eren miró a ambos costados cerciorándose de que nadie los escuchara— Voy a ser tu pesadilla, pequeña zorra. Quiero ver cómo te cagas de miedo al ver mi cara o escuchar mi nombre.

Lo odiaba.

De eso no había duda alguna.

—Puto enfermo.

Antes de decir más o armar un campo de guerra ahí mismo los últimos dos sujetos lograron encajar en la apretada multitud obligando a apegarse a Eren.

Un hombre de gabardina comenzó a mirarlos de reojo. Viendo como Eren trataba de empujar al pelinegro y este le daba la contraria apoyando su espalda con más fuerza solo para molestarlo, hasta que el ojiverde se cansó terminando por relajar la mano y bucear por el dorso del más bajo hasta el final de la columna y quedarse ahí fingiendo acariciar esa espalda.

Manoseándolo.

Faltaba poco para salir.

Levi trató de moverse. Hacer algo.

Eren se dio cuenta.

Se inclinó a su altura

—Tú no tienes derecho a protestar y lo sabes.

La mano le apretó una nalga acariciando tentativamente. Abusando de su trasero, palpando la carnosidad de su presa.

Treinta segundos.

Llegarían a su destino en treinta segundos.

No iba a armar montar una escena a pesar de que el mocoso emitió un inaudible gemido, limitándose a amasar sus partes traseras con fuerza. Uno de sus dedos encontró el punto medio embistiéndolo de inmediato.

Y en ese instante la gloriosa, bendita puerta se abrió dándole oportunidad de escapar el psicópata de Jaeger.

—Creí que te causaba asco— se burló deteniendo sus pasos en el pasillo.

—Si puedo humillarte no importa.

—¿Humillarme? mocoso de mierda

Eren le mostró su sonrisa más coqueta. Señalando al tipo de gabardina que los había visto.

—La reunión con la junta la dirige él. Es conocido por mantener los valores morales en sus centros de occidente. Estas jo-di-do.

Eren Jaeger era un hijo del diablo, sobrino del anticristo y nieto del chupa cabras.

Iba a matarlo a golpes.

Pero el tiempo se acabó y era hora de ingresar a la sala de juntas.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

—¿Quiere decir que los juguetes y accesorios de ustedes dos se venderán en mis sucursales? —preguntó el tipo de gabardina clara que se mantenía sentado junto a la jefa y el presidente Smith.

—Si bien vendemos lo mismo —se apresuró a contestar el cejotas— tiene una variante. No seguimos la misa "idea" pero tenga en cuenta que mis productos son más cotizados

—Solo quiero vender —se excusó el hombre— dejen que sus expositores me convenzan.

La chica jefa de publicidad ichi-kara se levantó de un salto poniéndose al frente de la mesa en forma de luna, equivocó los diagramas y no parecía muy convencida del todo.

Le tocaba el turno a él.

—Traje una muestra de productos nuevos que trabajamos todo el año —empezó a decir Levi, sacando la bolsa con los muñecos y accesorios.

—Eres el tipo del ascensor —el hombre de gabardina se concentró en verlo.

—¿Qué? Sí. Lamento no haberlo reconocido.

Levi dirigió su mirada más venenosa a Eren.

—Continua.

Saco los muñecos y dos figuras detalladas. Expuso la estrategia de ventas y pese a estar en segundo lugar contra su competencia no lo negaba. Ichi se vendía mejor como el pasivo en occidente. Los gastos estarían…

—Me gustas, tienes una táctica impresionante —lo interrumpieron de nuevo— Pero también serán vendidos en tiendas de niños. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Levi.

—Tú no —movió toda su atención hacia la publicista de Erwin— usted señorita.

—Sasha —dijo la castaña.

No se dijo más. Erwin había ganado.

Solo quedaba discutir la obtención de unos pequeños centros comerciales donde exportarían los productos.

Las sobras. Eso les dio. Las míseras sobras.

Levi se quedó solo, sin ánimos de enfrentar a su equipo y darles la noticia. Sosteniendo la taza con cabeza de gato y anteojos azules que el mismo mejoró la semana pasada.

—Es una lástima.

Puto Jaeger, seguí en la sala.

—Te das cuenta que también te involucra a ti —le dijo el pelinegro con toda la rabia contenida en su voz— arruinaste nuestro trabajo.

A Eren pareció no importarle, se reclinó en su asiento como si viera la mejor película del mundo.

—De todas formas perderíamos —admitió el moreno— el asistente personal de Smith es sobrino del dueño de las sucursales de occidente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Levi lo culminó con la mirada— eres un espía.

—Claro que no.

—Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Quería ver cómo te esforzabas en vano —confesó.

—Estas decidido a joderme la vida —sentenció Levi.

—Correcto —el moreno se levantó con cuidado, ordenando los papeles de su propio trabajo fracasado— Pero, Jefe Ackerman —se detuvo— ¿No vas a preguntarme porque hago esto?

Sería una estupidez preguntarle porque.

Lo sabía.

Recordaba.

La verdadera interrogante era. ¿Porque luego de 9 años?

—Eres un idiota —escupió el pelinegro— enfermo demente.

Eren lo veía indefenso, quería tomarlo del pelo y golpear su rostro en la mesa no una sino mil veces hasta que esa mueca de gato enojado se desfigurara por siempre. Solo entonces, descansaría en paz.

Iba a hacerlo. A la mierda los abogados y la cárcel.

Pero Levi recibió una llamada, al parecer le dieron el día libre.

Mejor aún.

A veces es mejor huir de la realidad que vivir en ella. No guardó nada, hoy se encerraría en casa para pensar y limpiar. Limpiar le ayudaba a pensar y pensar lo motivaba a limpiar.

Mañana empezarían todo desde cero.

Desde el comienzo.

—No me sigas —se detuvo al sentir la diabólica presencia del ojiverde.

—Yo hago lo que quiero —replicó Eren.

El más bajo se dispuso a caminar sin detenerse hasta el estacionamiento, Eren lo imitó.

Levi fue más rápido.

Subió al auto

Olvido el seguro.

Tarde.

Eren ya estaba dentro.

El estacionamiento vacío.

Demonios. ¿Dónde estaba el guardia de seguridad que siempre andaba acosándolo?

—Bájate —le ordenó al ojiverde— hazlo ahora o te romperé las piernas.

Sin importar lo pasado nadie tenía el derecho de tratar a otra persona de esa forma. En primer lugar era un delito y en segundo lugar humillar a la gente hasta clavarle una estaca de hierro en el corazón no podía ser obra de otro ser humano.

Porque sí, ese moreno de ojos verdes a quien todo el mundo aclamaba por ser "bueno y sexy" había logrado en días lo que nadie logró en años. Hacerlo sentí mal, tan mal que en este momento iba a casa para chillarle a la escoba como una novia plantada. Comería toneladas de helado, se ahogaría en la tina de espuma y a la mañana siguiente renacería como un hombre nuevo. Pero descompuesto.

Aunque lo mejor sería desquitarse con el causante de todo.

Matar a Eren.

Enterrar sus restos en el patio de algún vecino y librar al mundo de un psicópata en potencia.

Adivinando las intenciones Eren hizo una rápida llave de lucha, que aprendió en la televisión, antes de que Levi le diera un golpe en la mandíbula.

La pelea no duró mucho

Fuerza, agilidad, todas combinadas con una buena mordida departe del ojiverde hacia la mano de su víctima para quitarle la corbata y amarrar sus muñecas.

La cabeza de Levi fue a parar sobre el volante arrancando un bocinazo que hizo eco y volvió como respuesta.

Hoy todo hacía eco. Mierda, el mundo estaba loco.

La cabeza iba a estallarle como una bolsa de pipocas sobrecalentada. Levi gimió de dolor. Nunca antes un golpe había dolido tanto. Sumado a los dolores de cabeza esto era un infierno.

¿Acaso iba a matarlo?

—Ganas no me faltan —le susurró Eren al oído con todo el desprecio del planeta tierra.

Era el hijo del diablo. No había más dudas.

—Vas a arrepentirte Jaeger —amenazó.

—No lo creo —el más alto le torció el brazo.

—¡Suficiente, Jaeger! —exclamó Levi con la cara pegada al volante— joder, vas a romperme la muñeca.

—¿Quieres que pare? Suplica.

No, carajo, no iba a suplicar. Que le den por el culo a Eren, no suplicaría

—¡Te hice una pregunta!

Joder.

Esto iba enserio.

—Si —habló al fin.

—¿Sí que?

—Duele —estaba ahogándolo—mi mano...suéltame.

—A mí también me dolía en esos tiempos —le recordó— y ustedes nunca tuvieron compasión.

—Eso fue una tontería. Joder, Eren ¡ya pasaron más de nueve años!

—¿Es así? —el ojiverde sonaba dolido— Puedes hacer lo que quieras, destruir la vida de otros solo porque eres joven Y luego…¿solo olvidarlo?

Eren lo soltó.

Asqueado. Triste. Hundido en sus recuerdos.

Dispuesto a desatar toda su ira. Él tenía las llaves del infierno personal para Levi y si fuera necesario abriría la puerta, no se detendría hasta ver a ese azabache lamiendo el suelo con su vulgar y torpe lengua.

Levi retrocedió, chocando con la puerta, boqueando en busca de aire. Esto iba más allá de la venganza. Eren Jaeger estaba loco.

—Nunca participe en todo lo que te hicieron, Jaeger —le dijo.

—Tú lo provocaste.

—Mi error —reconoció— ahora desátame.

—¿Para qué me golpees?

—No te golpearé.

Eren sonrió.

—Cuento chino*

—¿Cuento qué?

—Te dejaré aquí —declaró el ojiverde— quisiera tener un cubo lleno de mierda para tirártelo a la cara y veas como se siente.

—Maldito niño enfermo.

—No soy un niño.

Levi sonrió con sarcasmo, ya recuperado por la conmoción del golpe y con ganas de matar a Jaeger.

Pero lo que vio lo hizo reconsiderárselo.

Los verdes ojos del más alto llamearon, enfurecidos.

—¿Tratas de...sacar a flote esa broma?

Eren Jaeger nunca tuvo el mejor autocontrol del mundo, ya era una mierda temperamental desde chiquito.

El azabache vio como cerraba los puños hasta convertir sus nudillos en algo amenazante.

¿No iba a golpearlo o sí?

Pero la sonrisa torcida de Eren le decía que sí.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia la bragueta de Levi, buscando la forma de quitar el cinturón.

Levi se retorció como un gusano.

Si tan solo tuviera las manos libres.

—Quiero comprobar algo no te muevas —le recriminó.

—¿!Que putas vas a comprobar!?

Otra oleada de dolor sobrevino sobre su cabeza.

Antes de aclarar su mente, Eren también se bajaba pantalón sacando su miembro y dejándolo al aire libre.

Iba a violarlo.

No, no estaba erecto.

—Voy a compararlos y demostrarte que ya no soy un niño —explicó —mira eres diminuto.

Levi no le hizo caso. Sabía cómo era su pene, desde hace veintiséis años estaba orgulloso de su tamaño. No era diminuto. Aunque Eren tampoco se veía mal.

—Eren ridículo —murmuró más para sí mismo que para el castaño.

—Di que el mío es más grande.

—Dios, Eren, eres más gay de lo que recuerdo —el pelinegro evitó mirar esa entrepierna.

—Dilo y te soltaré.

Ese ojiverde estaba traumado o algo así.

—Bien, eres enorme un titán —dijo— todos quieren que te los folles. ¿Contento?

Iba a denunciarlo.

Antes darle un buen golpe y denunciarlo...entonces recordó algo más.

Eren el **repulsivo.**

Su apodo de secundaria.

Todos sus amigos cercanos, todos los que trataban de acercarse a él siempre terminaban mal.

Y Eren fue el primero en hacerlo.

No...no...no.

—Te odio.

Se lo merecía.

Eren se arregló la ropa antes de salir del auto.

—Mantente alejado —gruñó— si me provocas yo…sería capaz de matarte.

Diciendo eso cerró la puerta con un golpe tan fuerte que causó el tercer eco del día.

Levi quedó con la cabeza baja y las manos atadas. Los pantalones caídos. Humillado.

Con remordimientos.

Maldita conciencia.

Una gota de sangre resbaló hacia su muslo izquierdo.

Luego otra y otra…la nariz le sangraba.

 _"Levi. Tomémonos una foto. ¿Quieres?"_ sus mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos esmeraldas brillantes _"la pondré de fondo de pantalla...porque tú…me gustas mucho"_

Levantando la cabeza hacia atrás para retener la sangre Levi sintió como todo el peso del mundo se le venía encima.

Demasiado tarde para pedir perdón.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Karma**

 _Eramos capaces de sobrevivir a todo , excepto a la salvaje intolerancia que nos rodeaba._

* * *

 ***cuento chino significa que estas contando algo que no es verdad...**..

 **Eren es un ardido, estoy deacuerdo. Pero se comporta de esa forma porque en el fondo no puede negar su amor hacía Levi, lo ama y matará, metáforicamente hablando, a cualquiera que ose acercarse a su amor perdido.**


	3. Karma

_**Hasta el d** **í** **a de mi muerte te amar** **é** **solo a ti**_

 **¿** **ME RECUERDAS?**

 **...**

A pesar de no merecerlo ni ser alguien digno de permanecer a junto a él, no deseaba que esa persona estuviera sola, quería estar a su lado por siempre.

Yo he amado a Levi Ackerman desde la primera vez que lo vi.

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **KARMA**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

En ese entonces sufría de una ceguera leve.

Sin los lentes de diez milímetros de grosor era un topo inválido.

Un poco diabético y pasado de peso

Se rumoraba que tenía un miembro pequeño, pero ese era un rumor mal infundado.

Por lo general lo dejaban en paz gracias a Mikasa, la alumna estrella de la secundaria, y podía fluir a su antojo. Como un pez dorado en medio de un estanque de tiburones.

Estudioso.

Desaliñado.

Torpe.

Miope.

Perdedor.

Cuatro ojos.

Cero a la izquierda.

Medio gordo.

Seguía una estricta dieta junto con Armin quién lo hacía más por no dejar solo a su amigo que por estar obeso.

Juntos descubrieron las revistas secretas que el doctor Jaeger escondía en una abertura de la alacena, esa donde se guardan las galletas para merendar los domingos en la tarde, Armin fue el primero en abrirlas.

Rubias de cuerpos extravagantes exponiendo sus partes privadas en poses sugerentes. Rubias teniendo relaciones con hombres fornidos, rubias con lencería de seda y ropas colegiales, siempre rubias.

—Tu padre tiene un fetiche con las rubias —se burló Armin.

—Mamá es castaña.

Explotaron en risa después de aquello.

Fueron las mejores tardes de su vida.

Cuando no eres popular y lo único que puedes hacer es masturbarte espiando chicas y viendo porno.

¿Despreciable verdad?

Eren las amaba.

Se hubiera enamorado de Annie Leonhart, la rubia emo del club de arte, si no fuera una copa A o la pequeña Historia presidenta de porristas pero ella resulto lesbiana.

Aun así ninguna de ellas, ni las rechazadas, las punk, las friki, o las más zorras de su clase se hubieran fijado en él.

No era un marrano, solo tenía huesos grandes, pero eso servía para ahuyentar a sus posibles candidatas.

Hubiera muerto virgen, solitario y desterrado del círculo social de no ser por Armin. Este trajo las revistas de su abuelo, nunca lo olvidarían. Al parecer dos chicos también podían hacerlo y Armin no era una rubia despampanante pero si se ponía a cuatro con sus enormes ojos vistos de frente era la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Sin mencionar que dejó que Eren se la chupara y viceversa.

La escena no volvió a repetirse nunca más, pero la fama de virgen fue disuelta a pesar de que nunca comentaron las circunstancias y el sexo de la otra persona.

En vacaciones de verano Armin consiguió un novio secreto. Un hombre rubio a quién le gustaban los estudiantes menores de edad, sumisos, dispuestos a acudir a su despacho y abrirse las piernas durante toda la noche.

Dejando esa frustrada relación continuaron siendo los mejores amigos por siempre, juntos habían descubierto su sexualidad.

La vida de Eren mejoró y su reputación de niño rata perdedora subió al nivel de nerd. Como si en realidad esas jerarquías existiesen, Eren las detestaba, los populares de la clase siempre tan superiores, no los mires porque puedes romperte, ellos son las estrellas los futuros cantantes de rock o modelos anoréxicas. Todo era mentira, esta era apenas una pequeña etapa donde los más grandes mostraban su fuerza sobre los débiles pero al salir a la vida real comenzaría la verdadera lucha. Mientras tanto seguir la corriente.

Como una hormiga eléctrica.

A la deriva, orillado, el pequeño bastardo con lentes. Aquel no era un apodo feo, resumía una vida secreta junto con los ligeros golpes que raras veces le propinaban.

Su vida era normal.

Entonces se enamoró.

Levi era único, el presidente de su clase, jugador de básquetbol y miembro del club de ajedrez.

Levi era atractivo, más que eso, era un constante imán de popularidad independiente.

El centro de un ciclón, un huracán, algo tan complejo que nadie sabría como explicar. Levi se movía y todos se movían con él. Si Levi llevaba camisetas rayadas al instante el equipo de soccer y los clubes vestían camisetas rayadas. El pelinegro nunca pareció interesado en saberlo, él tenía su propio ritmo.

Su propia atmósfera.

Fue un amor a primera vista. Eren soñaba con él. Se tocaba por él y vivía por él.

Las pocas fotos que logró tomarle fueron enmarcadas en su repisa.

Incluso le prendió velas hasta que su padre se enojó a causa del humo y amenazó con tirarlas creyendo que se trataba de algún ritual satánico o algo por el estilo.

Esa noche tomó una decisión quería ser el amante de Levi gemir por él. Que se la metieran. No le atraía pero por Levi haría todo. Incluso convertirse en el sumiso no sonaba tan malo.

Así que averiguó algo sobre él:

Levi siempre estuvo solo.

Ni amigos que fueran mensajeros de cartas o novias.

Al parecer todos los puentes estaban cortados. Si quería acercarse a él tendría que hacerlo de frente.

Sucedió en clase de química. A sus 16 años con 95 kilos.

El asiento de Levi junto a la ventana y el suyo detrás.

¿Sería el destino quién le otorgaba una oportunidad?

Y así Levi conoció al cuatro ojos que siempre olvidaba los lápices.

El acosador nada silencioso al que tuvo que salvar de un perro en la puerta de su casa.

Lo invitó a pasar y cenaron juntos.

Levi se ofreció a ser el compañero de Educación Física con la puntería de mierda del mocoso. Parecía tener como único blanco su cabeza.

Disculpándose y corriendo con sus piernas regordetas al otro lado del campo.

 _"Ese bastardo será tu perdición. Va a matarte de tantos golpes"_ le decía Erwin.

No le importaba.

El mocoso con ojos de mosca, nunca lo vio sin gafas, significaba mucho para él.

Pero tuvo que cagarla.

Arruinarlo todo.

Se encontraron solos en la azotea, Eren preparó una carta rosa escrita en clase. Muy femenino pero demostraba sus sentimientos.

—Levi.

Abrió su corazón exponiendo su amor de la forma más gay.

—Usted me gusta por favor acepta mis sentimientos.

Las mismas palabras que le enseño Armin las había usado con Erwin.

Quizá Levi lo tomará en cuenta si fuera un tipo adulto en busca de criaturas inocentes pero era Levi. Y esa fue la duodécima patética confesión del día.

No cualquier persona sino de Eren.

Le daría una lección.

Pero las cosas se salieron de control.

Un grupo de chicos estaba espiándolos detrás de los barriles.

¿Una apuesta?

No, Eren no tenía las pelotas necesarias para atreverse. Pero Levi sintió vergüenza por primera vez.

No quería ser la burla de esos matones, bastante tenías con ser feo y que te golpearan en la escuela pero ser gay eso era suicidio social masivo. Al fin y al cabo Levi solo tenía 16 al igual que todos y todos cometemos errores, todos tenemos miedo a veces.

Todos somos cobardes...

Observo al desaliñado cuatro ojos, sopeso la verdad y lo sostuvo en sus manos, sostuvo el corazón de Jaeger. Luego lo descuartizo en pedacitos.

Creyendo que solo duraría un segundo.

—Eres repulsivo.

Una palabra tiene el suficiente poder para cambiarlo todo.

—Lo que te dije...

—Tampoco quiero ser tu amigo.

No pudo ver los ojos del castaño con claridad. No tenía que hacerlo para notar su pequeño estado de shock.

La mención de ser repulsivo para Levi lo noqueó por completo.

Se vio reflejado en un espejo con todos sus asquerosos defectos.

En verdad era repulsivo.

Bajó la cabeza y se fue en silencio sintiendo el picor de las lágrimas en los ojos.

Levi recogió la carta y planeaba devolverla.

Nunca lo hizo.

Porque nunca creyó que la palabra intolerancia fuera tan...aterradora.

Al día siguiente el nuevo apodo del ojiverde era repulsivo.

Nunca se supo pero el rumor corrió como el fuego.

Apareció en forma de letrero en su casillero.

En hojas de papel pegadas a su espalda.

En su silla y libros.

En el almuerzo tirado al suelo.

La poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba fue rota cuando unas risas burlonas lo persiguieron a través del corto pasillo hacia los baños, empujones y manos sucias sobre el uniforme.

El torpe caminar de los chicos de preparatoria atormentado al indefenso. Su delito, ser diferente.

La cabeza de Eren dentro del inodoro haciendo honor a su apodo.

Agua de baño.

Repulsivo.

Incordiado por su acento alemán.

Por ser diferente.

Por ser gay.

Si para Levi lo era lo seria para todos.

Repulsivo.

Se convirtió en el chivo expiatorio de los matones de último año.

Le robaron la ropa luego de gimnasia obligándolo a correr desnudo durante una hora.

Dieron su número en chats gay abundantes de viejos pedófilos.

Una tarde llamaron a la policía, cortesía del líder del equipo de fútbol, y esta fue a su casa para arrestar a su padre por abusos sexuales. El señor Jaeger fue demandado y separado de Eren, las pruebas y el propio testimonio de su hijo no sirvieron, tomando como evidencia la homosexualidad del ojiverde.

 _"Soy gay porque lo soy. Mi padre nunca me ha tocado"_

Como si solo los gays bonitos fueran normales.

Tampoco creyeron la versión de Eren. Esas llamadas fueron enviadas por sus compañeros.

Su nombre salió en las noticias y despidieron a Grisha.

Desde entonces Eren tuvo que ir a clases a pie su nueva casa el centro de acogida.

Repulsivo.

Fueron épocas crueles. Donde retrataban su caricatura, en la pizarra, chupando falos enormes.

Cuando el mismo tipo que llamo a la policía lo puso a cuatro para montar sobre él por todo el comedor hasta que la conserje logró espantarlos a todos castigando a Eren por el desastre que causo.

Metieron pasta de dientes en sus retratos.

Repulsivo.

En ese tiempo eran jóvenes e inexpertos cometían errores y luego los corregirían al momento de crecer. En unos años ellos entrarían a la universidad se casarían y en sus buenos días recordarían al Eren repulsivo a quien torturaban con una sonrisa en el rostro. Que sería de él se habría suicidado no era su culpa tan solo travesuras.

Siempre habrá un burlado y los burladores.

La piedad no existe

Eres un monstruo entre y olvidas todo de adulto. Olvidas que destruiste la vida de otros.

Y nunca tendrás tu castigo...

Todo alcanzo un límite cuando lo hicieron llorar.

Le pegaron chicles y colgaron sus pantalones. Levi lo vio todo parado en la cancha. Eren correteando como un cerdo alrededor del árbol.

—¡El repulsivo está mirando a Levi! —gritó uno de ellos.

—Le gusta Levi —dijo el otro.

La miradas de odio y asco de las chicas.

—Maldito marica —escupió uno de ellos.

—Oe, Levi ¿qué opinas? —se atrevió a decir el otro— ¿También te gusta?

Un coro de asombro la mirada de odio a quien pregunta.

Este se encoge de hombros. Expectante.

El pelinegro mira a Eren, mira a los demás.

No responde. Golpéa la pelota en suelo y se da la vuelta.

Trata de concentrarse en otra cosa cuando escucha los gritos del fondo que proclaman el apodo de Eren.

Y entonces se callan.

Un gemido.

Alguien se burla porque Eren el repulsivo esta llorado

Lo hicieron llorar.

Levi puede escucharlo, pero no se da la vuelta.

No quiere ver la cara de Eren.

No quiere ve esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

Podría golpearlos a todos salvar a Eren.

Pero no lo hace.

Y algo le susurra: _"Cobarde"_

Es su conciencia

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren adelgazó ese último año.

Levi se fue a otra preparatoria y un estudiante de intercambio lo suplantó.

Entonces los golpes cesaron.

Como si el causante fuera Levi ya no habría estrella a quien seguir.

Los pocos que lo incordiaban cesaron.

El señor Grisha inició una contrademanda y se llevó a su hijo a Alemania. Nunca se supo nada más del ojiverde. Ni siquiera cuando Levi volvió el día de la graduación buscándolo.

Se rumora que ese día le rompió la cara al líder del equipo de fútbol.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo le duele la cabeza? —pregunta la enfermera.

—Cada fin de mes. Sufro de migrañas crónicas.

—Necesita más exámenes.

—Solo vine por mis pastillas.

—Es por su bien señor Ackerman —insistió—. Necesita la presencia de un familiares

¿Por su bien?

De seguro solo querían sacarle dinero.

Bufando, Levi llamó a la única familiar cercana que conocía. Hanji Zoe su prima.

Ella parecía emocionada porque aquella era su primera visita médica, Levi la miró con cara de asco antes de quitarse el saco y lanzarselo a la cara.

Entraron a un consultorio cerrado, con unamáquina enorme que Levi no reconoció y cuando tenía el nombre en la punta de la lengua le ordenaron quedarse en esa bata blanca mientras le hacían algunas preguntas.

—¿Lleva piercing?

—No

—¿Algún diente de plata? Le digo esto porque la máquina se lo sacará a la fuerza.

Se quitó el rolex y el guardapelo.

—Eso es todo.

Podía escuchar la molesta voz de Hanji preguntando para que servía cada cosa. Si un piercing en la boca o el pene saldrían volando a causa del magnetismo. El médico la miró con una media sonrisa finjida para acompañarla en la broma de mal gusto.

Dejaron que Levi se acomodará en la camilla que se deslizaría dentro de la máquina para tomar una radiografía completa de su cuerpo.

La risa de su prima se hizo más lejana junto con los discretos murmullos de los doctores abochornados por la actitud de Hanji.

Cuando todo terminó ella lo llevó a la cafetería

—Tu buena estrella no te duraría para siempre —canturreó, divertida por fastidiarlo.

—No creo en esas cosas.

—Deberías, acción y reacción amigo.

—¿Tratas de maldecirme? —esa cuatro ojos era mas molesta que Jaeger.

—No —negó— solo pienso en lo que escuché esta mañana por alguna razón tenia que decírtelo.

 _Acción reacción._

Eren le dijo lo mismo alguna vez.

—Jódete tú y Jeager —bufó molesto.

—¿Quién es Jaeger? —al verlo tan silencioso ella trató de ser mas amigable —.Vamos, no tienes nada, los resultados no saldrán hasta la próxima semana. Era una broma...¿querido Levi?

Decidió guardar sus malos chistes para despues.

Su primo realmente se veía molesto.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Redención**

 _Dicen que cuando alguien cambia de repente, es porque está a punto de morir._ _¿Tú sabes cuando moriras?_


	4. Redención

_**Hasta el d** **í** **a de mi muerte te amar** **é** **solo a ti**_

 **¿** **ME RECUERDAS?**

Puedo ver su mirada.

Fría y seca.

Aquellas joyas esmeraldas, que brillaban al verme, ya no existen.

Ya no quiero seguir lastimando a Eren.

Pero tampoco pude protegerlo.

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **REDENCIÓN**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

La segunda semana del nuevo vicepresidente fue difícil.

En verdad se esforzó en hacerle la vida imposible a su querido colega, quien lo evitaba por supuesto, pero a las tres de la tarde se las arregló para descomponer la máquina de la cafetera y una explosión de agua hirviendo estuvo a punto de desfigurar al jefe Ackerman.

Su madre solía decírselo: _"Hierba mala nunca muere"._

El azabache se salvó de milagro, pero su traje sufrió una escupida del café negro en polvo que Petra trajo del supermercado el mes pasado.

—Qué pena —dijo el ojiverde surgiendo de la nada— esa mancha no saldrá fácilmente.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto costo este traje, Jaeger? —gruñó el otro.

Y otra vez. Todos se convertían en meros personajes secundarios cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los grises, todo se detenía igual que antes.

Rompiendo la tensión, Eren se aclaró la garganta buscando algo en sus bolsillos.

—Ten —le tiró dos billetes de cien dólares a la cara— fue un "accidente".

—¿Señor Levi? —un hombre extraño intercepto al más bajo antes de que este saltara sobre el castaño— traje los resultados de los análisis médicos.

—Bien —Levi tomó los papeles y se fue, viendo con desdén como el ojiverde se reunía con las secretarias para excusarse diciendo que fue un simple accidente.

—Eren no creí que fueras tan atrevido —le dijo una secretaria sujetándolo por el brazo.

—Es un milagro que no te haya golpeado —opinó otra.

—Me da ternura —dijo Eren— es tan pequeñito, es por eso que el jefe Levi es homosexual.

Nanaba se detuvo a escucharlos, con una mirada fría espantó a las secretarias para luego dirigirse al ojiverde.

—Y también es atractivo —interrumpió— la mayoría de las mujeres de esta empresa mueren por salir con Levi. Y no nos gustan los homofóbicos, recuerda en que trabajas, Jaeger.

Le dio los contratos.

—¿Cómo salir con alguien a quién podrían pisar? —se burló Eren.

—Siendo el vicepresidente no debería hablar mal del jefe de estrategia.

—Precisamente mi posición me permite hacerlo.

—Desde que llegaste no dejas de hablar mal del jefe Ackerman.

—¿Acaso te gusta? —los veloces y fieros ojos esmeraldas examinaron a la mujer rubia— NO te atrevas a coquetearle.

—¿Esta es una escena de celos? —Nanaba levantó la mano derecha con el anillo de bodas— creí que era homofóbico, vicepresidente.

—No —Eren miró al suelo— solo lo odio

—Díselo al espejo.

—El espejo dice que yo soy guapo.

—Tu foto aparecerá en portada —la asistente sonrió ante tanto egocentrismo— empresario, joven y brillante.

Llegaron a la fábrica donde se desarrollan los productos para ser clasificados y duplicados en masa. Nanaba escogió algunos colocándolos en una caja.

—Lleva esto a la planta de estrategia —se lo entregó al menor.

—¿Ese no es tu deber como mi asistente?

—Aquí tú eres el nuevo.

No quería darle la contraria

Fue directamente al lugar donde confrontó al pelinegro la primera vez. Ahí estaba, vestido con una camiseta morada, junto a un tipo arrugado que lo perseguía como su sombra, tratando de imitarlo en todo.

Eren ignoró la mirada asesina de Levi. Puso la caja sobre el mostrador y se disponía a retirarse cuando la venenosa voz le llamó la atención.

—Esto está mal —expuso el pelinegro, sonaba algo cansado— es desastroso.

—Mi plantel hizo todo lo posible —argumento rápidamente— no es nuestra culpa que no cumpla sus expectativas.

Los ojos del pelinegro se desviaron a los papeles color amarillo que reposaban sobre su escritorio, se aclaró la garganta para decirle algo un poco más amable a Eren pero Auruo lo interrumpió.

—Cuida como le hablas al jefe Ackerman —el mimo lo miró con mala cara.

—Le hablo como se lo merece.

—La compañía irá la quiebra con un mocoso como tú —murmuró Levi.

—Tal vez eso me deje despedirte.

—¡Jaeger! —no lo vio venir. Una toalla morada con la cara de Ichi se enrostró en su cara— mis expectativas no cubren esta mierda —explotó el más bajo, sobándose la cabeza como si le doliera.

—¡No permitiré que me vuelvas a tratar de esa forma!

—Y yo no puedo permitir que utilices la empresa como tu patio de juegos.

Eren se tragó un insulto.

—Tómate una semana libre —dijo tranquilamente.

—¿Qué?

—Sucede que tengo el poder para renovar contratos. ¡Tienes una semana libre, Ackerman! Vuelve hasta entonces.

Nunca se había sentido tan bien.

Tan libre.

Con tanto poder.

—No puedes despedir al jefe —la chillona voz de la recepcionista rompió el encanto.

—Solo cambiaremos de posición —aclaró Eren señalando a Auruo— tu puedes ocupar su lugar

—Yo...—el mimo palideció—no puedo —miró a Levi.

—¿Que sucede? —cuestionó Eren—No necesitas pedir permiso.

—Jefe Ackerman...

—Hazlo Auruo —se rindió el pelinegro tomando asiento para calmarse— Jaeger es quien manda, no yo.

Satisfecho por crear un caos se fue.

Petra lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo en los pasillos.

—Viniste —el ojiverde continuó caminando— ese Ackerman es una basura, gay, discriminador y explotador. ¿Acaso no estas feliz de que lo haya…

La ojimiel le dio una bofetada.

—¡Usted no puede tratarnos de esta forma! —gritó al borde del llanto.

—¡¿Acaso eres su esposa?! —le reclamó Eren.

—La tinta esta corrida y esto —levantó un figura deforme— está mal hecho. Si consideramos el mal trabajo de los fabricantes para no herir sus sentimientos, la compañía perderá dinero y en menos de un mes entraríamos en quiebra despidiendo a los 500 empleados que Levi dirige día a día. No sé qué haya sucedido entre ustedes pero nosotros no tenemos por qué pagarlo.

—Es una oportunidad para Auruo —se justificó Eren al ver como la ojimiel dejaba caer unas lágrimas.

—No tiene experiencia —ella limpió su rostro con el dorso de la manga— la jefa dará una bienvenida al jefe Smith, esta noche, usted puede disculparse con Levi.

Lo que más humillaba a Petra no era suplicarle a un mocoso, sino mantener ese tipo de formalidad con un mocoso que podría ser su hijo.

—No tengo nada porque disculparme.

—Tienes muchos prejuicios. Espero no estar aquí cuando te consuman. Eres egocéntrico y abusas de los débiles. Seguro fuiste el típico matón de la secundaria.

—Cállate, tú no sabes nada —Eren cerró los puños. Enojado.

Petra retrocedió. ¿Acaso iba a golpearla?

El sonido de una alarma rompió toda tensión entre ellos.

—¡Señorita Petra! —el guardia de seguridad del edificio entró sin presentarse— ¡El jefe Ackerman se volvió loco!

Fueron al estacionamiento, un grupo de trabajadores trataba de acercarse al auto de Eren que era magullado con una barra de metal sujeta por dos blancas manos pertenecientes a Levi Ackerman.

Cuando el pelinegro terminó de destrozar el capo del vehículo se dirigió al castaño.

—Toma —le arrojó cuatro billetes de cien dólares— fue un "accidente".

...

 _Y traté de matar los últimos resquicios de mi amor con una venganza fría, llena de odio. Humillando a ese enano. Pero era correspondido de la misma forma, ya no era el Levi "hare todo para conseguir tu perdón", vil zorra. Estaba peleando. Pero yo…ya no soy ese repulsivo a quien golpeaban hasta cansarse, ya no soy la cola del burro. Ya no más, Ackerman, Ya no derramaré más lágrimas por ti._

 _..._

Tuvieron que detenerlos para que no se mataran a golpes

—¡Arruinaste mi vida! —le gritó Eren tratando de librarse de los guardias de seguridad que lo sujetaban.

—Solo fue un auto, maldito llorón —Levi se contuvo.

—Mi padre sigue siendo censurado por tu culpa —escupió Eren— él…él nunca podrá ser el mismo.

—Yo no fui quien hizo esa llamada.

—Hijo de puta.

—Jódete, mocoso de mierda.

Y otra vez, los hombres trajeados y secretarias tuvieron que ser testigos de una pelea q de la cual no comprendían nada. Algunos comenzaron a preguntarse si ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación o se divorciaron.

—Me travistieron en el baile de graduación ¿sabías? —confesó el ojiverde.

Levi volvió a sujetar la barra de metal, sus afilados ojos grises estaban mas oscuros que de costumbre, una gran sombra reposaba sobre su espalda.

Todos retrocedieron, menos Eren.

El pelinegro pasó de largo, terminando de romper el parabrisas y viendo como los fragmentos de vidrio volaban por el aire y algunos se incrustaban en su mano.

—Nunca te hice daño —le dijo al más alto— así que no quiero escucharte. No me contendré más, Jaeger, ya no tengo razón para contenerme ante tus estúpidos insultos.

—No —admitió— tú fuiste quien comenzó esa mierda y luego me abandonó en medio del infierno.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Brindaron por quinta vez en la mesa.

El jefe Smith los miraba a todos con suficiencia pero seguía ahí.

Eren estaba rodeado de mujeres quienes al parecer habían olvidado el incidente de hace horas.

—Mi casa está libre —le susurró la morena de ojos brillantes.

—Eso es bueno —dijo Eren sin darle esperanza.

—Míralo —señaló Erd desde la mesa de enfrente—nos jode en el trabajo y aquí lo tratan como a un dios griego

—Jefe, deberíamos enviar una carta a administración.

—Ya no soy el jefe —Levi continuó comiendo en silencio

—Te seguiremos llamando así —dijo Petra —para mí eres el jefe, sin ofender a Auruo, por supuesto.

—Hagan lo que quieran.

Una pelirroja se acercó por detrás.

—Escuche que te bajaron el puesto —le dijo a Levi sentándose a su lado.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con esas mujeres? Eran capaces de ganarle a la más vil de las zorras en cuanto se proponían conseguir algo.

—No es de tu incumbencia jefa de producción —respondió.

—Necesitas relajarte —ella masajeó sus hombros— ven conmigo.

—No quieres estar con él, dulzura —el cuerpo de Eren se introdujo en medio de ambos— tomara tu corazón y lo romperá en pedazos.

Arrastraba las palabras. Maldito ebrio.

—Conozco a Levi desde el jardín de niños —sonrió la pelirroja.

—Entonces tienes mal gusto —Eren le arrebató la copa al pelinegro para tomársela de un trago.

—Eren —Nanaba intervino— creo que es suficiente.

—No te metas Nanaba —exclamó el ojiverde— ¿También lo amas? ¿O quieres acostarte con él? —frunció el ceño con odio—. ¡Porque no vale la pena! Oye Levi, no te vayas.

Eren siguió al azabache hasta la azotea.

Levi se detuvo en el borde, sentándose en el jodido borde de los doce pisos.

Mirando al cielo estrellado.

—Oi, no te atrevas a empujarme —le advirtió— todavía no me toca.

Eren se tambaleó como pudo, diez pasos lejos de su odiado enemigo.

—Como lo…

—Cállate, Eren, solo cállate y escucha.

Había dicho su nombre.

—Bien.

—Dentro de un mes expandiremos los productos al mercado junto con nuestro rival —comenzó a decir— Dentro de un mes pasaran grandes cosas, Eren. Y tu ritmo de trabajo es lento como un caracol castrado.

—¿¡Qué…

—Dijiste que me escucharías —prosiguió— Eres un novato Jaeger. Necesitas entrenamiento si piensas convertirte en el sucesor de la presidenta. Y yo…tal vez pueda ser una especie de tutor para ti.

—¿Crees que conmigo la compañía ira a la quiebra? —preguntó— no me malentiendas, amo la compañía tanto como tú.

—Eres un zorro astuto mocoso.

—Nunca fuiste un buen samaritano —Eren cruzó los brazos— ¿Qué quieres a cambio de…ayudarme?

—Una tregua —antes de escuchar la odiosa vos de Jaeger, replicó— solo por un mes, un puto mes Eren. Trabajemos juntos para convertir esa empresa de mierda en la mejor de todo el puto país.

Ahora Eren no sabía si el pelinegro estaba drogado o pasado de copas.

Pero esa oferta era irrechazable.

—También quiero algo a cambio.

Levi curvó los labios en una sonrisa burlona, había extrañado ese espíritu libre en el mocoso.

—Habla.

—Quiero que mañana vengas conmigo a visitar a mi padre.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Smile…smile…**

 _Sonríe, siempre sonríe, si lloras, si duele, si te estas muriendo... sonríe. Sonríe para perdonar._

* * *

 **A Levi ya le llegaron los resultados y...sí, esta mueriendo.**

 **Eren es un bipolar, no sabe si esta celoso o si odia a Levi. Lo amo.**


	5. Smile-smile

_**Hasta el d** **í** **a de mi muerte te amar** **é** **solo a ti**_

 **¿** **ME RECUERDAS?**

 **...**

Petra terminó de fotocopiar los volantes para el evento cuando el vicepresidente Jaeger y el jefe Ackerman salieron juntos de la empresa. Podría decirse juntos aunque ambos iban a dos metros el uno del otro. Tratando de competir para saber quién llegaría primero a la salida.

—Y el vicepresidente dice odiarlo —se dijo a sí misma.

—Y yo soy Frankestein —se burló Erd.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó la ojimiel.

—Jaeger está enamorado —dijo el otro— es una especie de amor-odio que tienen esos dos. Los de publicidad y estadísticas ya hicieron sus apuestas. Dicen que el primero en caer será Jaeger

—¿Por qué?

Erd miró a ambos lados cerciorándose de que nadie escuchara.

—Porque Eren es virgen.

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **SMILE...SMILE...**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

El ojiverde puso unos cartones en el asiento de cuero de su vehículo con la excusa de que si Levi viajaba con él podría 'contaminar' a su bebé.

—Agradece que no le prendí fuego —murmuró el más bajo.

—¿Que dijiste? —el ojiverde lo miró de reojo antes de entrar.

—¿Cómo lo reparaste tan rápido?

—Tengo mis contactos.

No volvió a hablarle durante todo el camino. Levi se entretuvo contando los árboles y postes de luz que salían a su paso. Ciento diecisiete, tomando en cuenta al poste verde de la parada de autobuses.

Cansado, hecho un vistazo a la radio del ojiverde, 'Ether-Silent Parter' no dejaba de tocar. Tanto que el piano y la batería se quedaron grabados en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

 _'Creí que escuchabas metal o kpop'_ pensó _'algo acorde a tu cara de diva estresada, maldito mocoso'_

No se lo dijo.

Hablarle a la persona que te odia dentro de un auto en un camino desierto no era buena idea.

Disimuladamente y sin quitar su cara de aburrimiento se dejó llevar por los recuerdos para comparar al Eren de antes con el de hoy.

Este Eren era más alto, con un cuerpo más trabajado y vestía bien. Nada más. El antiguo siempre fue guapo... al menos para él. Amaba sus dientes blancos y rectos con braquets rosas. Y a pesar de nunca haber visto sus increíbles ojos esmeralda le gustaba más con aquellos lentes de mosca vieja.

Ambos eran idénticos.

Solo que el otro Eren estaba llorando y este estaba peleando.

—Bájate —la orden del moreno lo tomó por sorpresa.

Levi miró a su alrededor. Era casi el mediodía y se hallaban en un bosque desierto. Con pinos, pasto y el sonido de aves que luchaban poder su territorio entre las hojas de los árboles.

—¿Porque? —cuestionó el pelinegro

—Ya llegamos.

—¿Tu padre es cazador? creí que era doctor.

La broma no le llegó a Eren o simplemente no la escuchó.

No. Las bromas no pegaban con la personalidad de Levi, a menos que fueran chistes sobre mierda pero esas cosas solo las comentaba con la torpe de su prima y gente de confianza.

Nada que ver con el castaño que fruncía el ceño invitándolo a salir de una puta vez del vehículo.

—Este es el lugar donde vive mi padre.

Señalo con la mirada al gran letrero que se alzaba ante ellos que Levi no había visto.

 **HOSPITAL MENTAL DE SINA**

Y abajo sobre una placa decía:

 _Encuentra la paz con la naturaleza-centro recreativo psiquiátrico._

Un centro recreativo.

Bonito lugar para que el ex doctor más cotizado del país encuentre un trabajo.

Levi bajó del auto admirando el interior, un piso de césped cortado se extendía a modo de patio con asientos de madera repartidos debajo de cada árbol y enfermos de batas blancas que caminaban lentamente. Sin nada en que pensar o con todo en que pensar. Junto con enfermeras de sonrisas amables que paseaban en grupos de dos para vigilar a sus enfermos.

El pelinegro siguió a Eren a través de la reja, ese ojiverde parecía conocer el lugar a la perfección.

Entraron a un edificio limpio de pisos brillantes y cámaras de vigilancia que te seguían con el lente.

Eren se detuvo en la recepción y el pelinegro esperaba escuchar un _'Busco a mi padre, trabaja aquí'_ pero la secretaria le señalo a una enfermera de moño que conversaba con una chica de pelo suelto, bata blanca y ojos perdidos.

Al parecer ya lo conocían. Saludó a la enfermera gorda y esta dejó a la paciente para guiarlos a donde ir.

Levi supo lo que encontrarían mucho antes de que Eren siguiera a la enfermera hasta el cuarto 67.

—Señor Grisha —saludó ella al entrar, con el mismo respeto con el que se trata a un ex colega— adivina quien vino a visitarte.

—¿Carla?

La voz del hombre resonó sobre el televisor encendido donde daban un programa de televisión: _'ALF_ ' Alien Life Form.

A Levi no le gustaba esa serie. Solía verla con Eren los fines de semana, el pequeño extraterrestre que vivía aventuras con una familia norteamericana, terminaba mal. Eren lloró al final de temporada, la película en si fue cancelada, el incierto final junto con los experimentos y torturas logró que el antiguo Eren, esa cosita gorda llena de amor, derramará lágrimas como una fuente del mar.

Y Levi odiaba ver llorar a Eren…

Acuello ya no importaba en realidad, Levi se concentró en el cuarto de psiquiátrico viendo como el hombre de bata blanca levantó la cara para mirarlos. Era el mismo doctor Grisha que recordaba, de pelo negro medio hippie y lentes transparentes.

—No —le decía la enfermera gorda—. Es su hijo quien vino a visitarlo.

—Yo no tengo hijos, Michelle —sonrío el hombre— Carla aceptó ser mi novia ayer. ¿La dejas pasar?

La enfermera iba a decir algo pero Eren le tocó el hombro.

—Yo me encargo Michelle, puedes irte.

Ella lo miro con pena.

—Traeré su medicina.

El ojiverde fingió una sonrisa que a duras penas lograba pasar por verdadera.

Y con esa sonrisa enfrentó a su padre.

Y con esa misma sonrisa enfrentaba al mundo.

—Soy Eren, papá —levantó la voz mientras el hombre apagaba el televisor — ¿No me reconoces?

Grisha dejó el control de la TV sobre la mesita de té. Examinando a ese castaño de traje que se parecía tanto a Carla.

Y como un rayo de luz, se iluminó.

—Carla está muerta ¿cierto?

—Si papá —Eren sacó un pequeño paquete blanco del bolsillo— te traje chocolate.

—¿Quién es él? —entonces Grisha vio a Levi.

Por la radiactiva mirada que le lanzó el castaño, Levi pudo adivinar lo que trataba de decir: _'Es solo un perro'_

—Compañero de trabajo —dijo en cambio.

Grisha se mostró alerta.

—¿Porque vino?

—Quería conocerte —mintió de nuevo.

—Mi nombre es Levi —el pelinegro se presentó terminando de entrar a la habitación— Levi Ackerman.

—Eren, es...

—Sí —el ojiverde interrumpió a su padre—. Es ese amigo enano que conocías.

Por respeto el pelinegro se tragó el insulto respuesta.

—Tu eres su amigo Eren siempre habla de ti. Todo el tiempo.

—¿Si?

Grisha lo miró con un gesto de aprobación.

—Estas en secundaria, Eren le pone velas a tus fo...

Eren se lanzó al sofá de enfrente sorprendiendo a Grisha.

—Mi padre sufre de Alzheimer —comentó— sus recuerdos pueden estar en el pasado o en el presente. De acuerdo a su humor por supuesto, es un especie de...escudo para protegerse de algo.

—Sí —Levi se acomodó a su lado, demasiado cerca— ¿ Y yo porque estoy aquí? —preguntó en voz baja, aprovechando que el señor Grisha buscaba un libro.

—Para que entiendas porque odio tu…despreciable persona —le gruñó el moreno empujándolo veinte centímetros lejos— y no trates de ganar mi confianza otra vez. Ahora puedes irte.

Levi frunció el ceño poniéndose de pie pero el ex doctor lo detuvo.  
—No te vayas —le pidió— tú eres confiable —sus palabras fueron cuchillas que cayeron directo a su conciencia pero Levi pudo darle una media sonrisa y volver a su lugar.

Satisfecho. Grisha volteó hacia su hijo que miraba la escena con enojo.

—Eren, Cuéntame. ¿cómo va la universidad?

—Me gradúe hace tres años, papá.

Grisha suspiró, cansado.

—Siento que tengas que sufrir por mi causa.

—¿Quieres que te lea a Darwin? —Eren no mostró señas de escucharlo— te encanta.

—Sí.

Levi buscó una posición más confortable en aquel sofá, no le molestaba estar ahí, el doctor Grisha siempre fue un buen hombre y solían tener verdaderas platicas coherentes cuando Eren no estaba en casa. Inclusive le enseñó a jugar ajedrez.

Adormeciéndose con las leyes de Darwin y Aristóteles durante un buen par de horas, el pelinegro apoyó un brazo en el mentón viendo como padre e hijo trataban de recomponer su hogar hecho pedazos.

Ladrillo por ladrillo, paso a paso.

Eren era amable. A pesar de que nunca le gustó leer, su acento alemán sonaba grueso en cada sílaba, y eso le gustaba mucho. Las cejas espesas se contraían tratando de entender las palabras y sus hermosos ojos perseguían cada letra hasta terminar el párrafo. Volteaba la página y comenzaba otra vez.

El pelinegro se sintió en paz, recordando los viejos tiempos y una secreta parte de su corazón le susurró que no le molestaría quedarse en ese acolchado sofá por el resto de su vida si con eso conseguía escuchar la dura pero sedosa voz de Eren.

Hasta que Grisha los interrumpió exterminando la escena familiar como una pompa de jabón que muere luego de unos segundos en el aire.

—Yo no te viole, Eren —dijo con la vista fija en sus manos.

La sonrisa del ojiverde decayó ligeramente, el brillo de sus ojos se oscureció.

—No papá, nunca lo hiciste —confirmó. Manteniendo la compostura. Sus mejillas se colorearon tenuemente porque de seguro Levi también escuchó aquello.

—Entonces... ¿porque todo el mundo quiere hacerme creer que lo hice?

—Porque son unos hijos de puta —gruñó el castaño.

Entonces el señor Grisha se dirigió a Levi.

—Mi nombre salió en las noticias —contó algo apesadumbrado—. Quieren quitarme a mi hijo. Dicen que yo abuso de él en las noches.

El pelinegro buscó una respuesta en Eren. A sonrisa de este estaba muerta, pisoteada.

Esto era incómodo, muy incómodo.

—Eso es mentira — lo tranquilizó Levi.

Grisha pareció calmarse. Se tocó la frente y volvió a la realidad.

—Sigue leyendo Eren —pidió— ¿Porque te detienes?

El castaño tenía un rolex. Uno plateado que tembló en su mano al pasar a la siguiente página.

Y no pudo seguir.

Pero se obligó a sí mismo a hacerlo.

La visita llegó a su fin cuando trajeron una bandeja con alimentos y el vasito de pastillas coloreadas.

—Hora de irse, Eren —le dijo Michelle

—Cuídate papá. Volveré pronto.

El ex doctor miró hacia la ventana.

—Trae a tu madre la próxima vez.

Eren se detuvo en la puerta.

—La traeré.

Grisha se despidió de Levi con un gesto y un _gracias por acompañarlo porque ese chico no suele hacer amigos fácilmente._

 _._

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Eren lo llevó al restaurante de las visitas, ubicado en el mirador de la colina de enfrente.

Un lugar recreativo como cada molécula del centro psiquiátrico

Sillas de mimbre, mesas con manteles de plástico y vajilla limpia. Su mesa encontraba cerca del mirador, más abajo siluetas blancas caminaban lentamente y las rosas eran más llamativos como una pintura campestre.

Eren comió los dos platos de camarón y el postre.

Si quieres ser fuerte para seguir luchando primero debes alimentarte. Y así lo hizo, el moreno terminó hasta la última gota de su vaso de jugo de cerezas antes de dignarse a mirarlo.

—No te perdonaré nunca —le dijo al fin limpiando sus labios con una servilleta.

Levi detuvo el perfecto corte que le hacía a su filete.

—No es necesario.

—¿Quieres seguir ayudándome como mi tutor?

—Ese es mi propósito.

—Solo un mes —aclaró— no pienso llamarte jefe Ackerman, ni ser amable contigo. Mucho menos busques algo más en este acuerdo.

—Ese tiempo es suficiente.

Eren lo miró con desdén.

—¿Recuerdas a Marie? —preguntó poniéndose de pie para inclinar su cuerpo hacía adelante y limpiar la mejilla del pelinegro con el dedo pulgar.

La mente de Eren era increíble en un momento lo odiaba y al otro se mostraba posesivo.

Bipolar. Eren Jaeger era jodidamente bipolar.

—La presidenta de la clase —dijo Levi consintiendo que Eren acariciara en círculos su mejilla, con el dedo pulgar.

—Si esa perra —insultó— escupía en mi almuerzo cada tarde. Volví a verla, ni siquiera tiene trabajo. Me pidió un préstamo

—Y que hiciste ¿le tiraste dinero a la cara?

El ojiverde se detuvo.

—No. Lo rompí en su cara.

Sus labios se rozaron pero paso de largo hasta el lóbulo de su oído.

—A veces sueño con exterminarlos a todos.

—No es una película Eren —lo empujó— tampoco eres un psicópata, vengarte de ellos te rebajaría a su nivel.

—Si quieres matar al árbol comienza con la raíz.

—Eres toda una lumbrera. Mocoso —le siguió el juego— ¿Quieres ser romántico conmigo?

—Jódete yo...yo escupiré sobre tu tumba cuando mueras.

Levi soltó un bufido, una mueca pequeñita que asomaba una sonrisa.

—Oí Eren

—¿!Que!?

—¿Porque tu padre perdió la cabeza?

—Depresión —Eren ordenó una botella de vino— trastorno por estrés post-traumático. Los recuerdos vienen y el los bloquea con otros del pasado. Es un reloj con las agujas que van de atrás hacia adelante —recibió la botella y llenó su vaso— nunca sabes cuándo se detiene. Las medicinas lo dejan noqueado.

Lo bebió todo de un trago. Sintiéndose más impotente que nunca. Más miserable.

Un juego de niños.

Eso había sido todo. Una llamada a la policía por algún gracioso y todo se derrumbó igual a un castillo de arena golpeado por las olas más fuertes.

Se preguntó dónde estarían ellos ahora. No en una clínica, ni tomando antidepresivos de por vida.

Nada de eso, el puto mundo era tan cruel que los tendría a todos ellos sentados como reyes en una bonita casa, con una bonita familia. Un perro e hijos en una parrillada con los vecinos. Contando la 'divertida' anécdota de la secundaria, recordando al repulsivo alemán a quien llamaban marica y puto, a quien ahogaban en las letrinas hasta romperle los braquets o hacerlo vomitar. Claro, eliminando las partes más crueles para tacharlas con parodias y mentiras.

Un jodido y enfermo juego de niños que ellos mismos se habían encargado de cubrir y enterrar.

—Tú eres homofóbico —mencionó Levi.

—Mi padre cree que se folló a su inocente hijo hasta convertirlo en un vil homosexual —escupió Eren sin impórtale que algunos voltearan a verlo—. Le metieron eso en la cabeza. Lo quebraron. Pero yo soy gay porque las revistas del abuelo de Armin —evitó mirar al más bajo— me calentaban más que las rubias de playboy.

Arrastraba las palabras.

Eren nunca fue bueno bebiendo o soportando el alcohol.

—Yo soy gay porque los senos de las mujeres me causan repulsión —confesó Levi para subirle el humor.

Eren levantó una ceja.

—¿Cómo?

—Son bolas de grasa —explicó Levi— asqueroso.

—Y por eso te gustan los penes. Un hombre sin tetas pero que pueda satisfacerte —dejó la copa de cristal en la mesa— ¿Eres el pasivo, Levi?

Levi le quitó la copa, sirviendo su propia bebida.

—Vete a la mierda, Eren.

...

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

...

El hombro de Eren chocó contra el de Levi.

Anochecía.

Horas antes Eren le había gritado de todo luego de que el pelinegro le dijera que se fuera a la mierda. Más calmados y ebrios tomaron asiento en el mirador, con las piernas colgadas hacia abajo. La corbata del moreno ya no estaba en su lugar y el saco de Levi perdió tres botones.

Y Levi no pudo evitar preguntarle aquello, ayudado por el alcohol claro está.

—¿Por qué siempre sonríes, Eren? —aun cuando el mundo a tu alrededor este derrumbándose— porque no solo…te desquitas.

Esa pregunta lo agarró desprevenido. Siempre se había preguntado lo mismo, entonces recordaba a su madre enseñándole inglés.

 _Smile…smile my chubby child._

Una frase patética y tonta.

Pero fue lo último que escuchó de ella antes de que muriera y le gritó a su tumba lo mierda de esa frase y como carajo creía ella que podía sonreír al saber que ya no la tendría nunca más a su lado.

Pero cumplió su promesa hasta el final, aun cuando fue llevado al límite del dolor. Eren siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Excepto cuando colgaron sus pantalones en lo alto de un árbol y Levi le dio la espalda dejándolo junto a esos cerdos que lo llamaban marica. Ese día no pudo sonreír, ese día dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran por segunda y supuesta última vez.

Y ahora estaba cansado de luchar. Harto.

—Porque mi puta cara se ve genial —le dijo apoyando la nuca en el barandal del mirador.

—Oí, Eren —sintió la tibia respiración del pelinegro en su mejilla— tus orejas están rojas.

Ah. Lo había olvidado. Solo su madre y Levi sabían que sus orejas se ponían rojas cuando mentía.

Solo su madre…y Levi.

Automáticamente su mano buscó la del pelinegro, atrapándola con fuerza y entrelazándola con la suya a pesar de que Levi intentó zafarse.

Hundió la cabeza en el huevo del brazo libre para evitar que Levi viera su rostro.

Dejó de luchar.

—¿Eren?

El pelinegro se despabiló por completo, volviendo a la realidad y tirando de su muñeca para alejarlo.

Escuchó un sollozó.

—Eren no está aquí —susurró el ojiverde tratando de pasar la bola dura que le cerraba la garganta.

Que tu enemigo tome tu mano y se muestre débil ante ti, no era sano.

Que tu amigo llore y no lo consueles tampoco era sano.

El ojigris se quitó el abrigo para cubrir la cabeza del ojiverde, sin soltar su mano. Dándole un apretón de confianza.

Porque para ser sinceros.

No quería ver ese camino cristalino de lágrimas que brillaban al claro de la luna a través de las mejillas de Eren.

Al parecer las sonrisas se le acabaron. O se habían acabado hace mucho, cuando le destruyeron la vida pedazo a pedazo.

Si ese mocoso le decía que no lo amaba era un mentiroso. Si él decía que no lo amaba...era un cobarde.

 _"Voy a recomponerte Eren"_ pensó concentrándose en las luces de la ciudad _"aún si en el proceso tengo que sacar partes de mi para dártelas"_

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **Tregua**

 _Ridículo el orgullo._

* * *

**Solo quise mostrar la desesperación de Eren al no poder ordenar sus pensamientos.** **Amor o venganza. Recuerdos u odio.**


	6. Tregua

_**Hasta el d** **í** **a de mi muerte te amar** **é** **solo a ti**_

 **¿** **ME RECUERDAS?**

 **...**

El muñeco rojo se acerca al azul, son figuras bien hechas, la empresa que los fabrica realmente sabe lo que hace. Cada detalle y engranaje fue diseñado por Levi y su equipo.

El engreído enano debió de trabajar mucho para esto. De solo recordarlo decido romperle el brazo a Osomatsu. Lo siento. Fue otro "accidente".

Sujeto con fuerza al azul para acercarlo al morado.

 _'Eres tímido ¿eh?_ ' le dice el azul al morado.

Es una perfecta imitación de mi voz, aunque me siento ridículo chillando como una rata, debería ser doblador de películas.

El muñeco morado le da una bofetada, nadie puede hablarle de esa manera pero el muñeco azul lo sujeta por la cintura _. 'Bitch, please'_

Repito. Este muñeco necesita más movimiento en la cintura o quizá una de sus tuercas se soltó.

Reviso al morado quitándole el suéter para ver que parte está atascada.

—Pervertido de mierda.

¿Qué? ¿Ichi me ha hablado? ¿Mi vida tomará un giro de 90° como en una película de ciencia ficción?

No. Esa solo fue la molesta voz de Levi.

—Llegaste a tiempo para insultarme —le digo dejando a los muñecos sobre mi escritorio —solo probaba la funcionalidad de nuestros productos.

—Como sea —tira un par de llaves a mis manos— tenemos que trabajar.

Engreído.

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 ** **TREGUA**  
**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Lo primero que le enseñó al ojiverde fue una tarea sencilla que los bajos puestos estaban acostumbrados a hacer siempre, cada día de su vida por 50 dólares al día.

Pegar carteles.

Desde su punto de vista nadie aspiraba a ocupar el puesto de la jefa sin antes no haber comenzado desde abajo.

Pero Eren era una completa mierda, incluso es esto, un caracol castrado, un dedos de mantequilla, un Crobe petrificado.

Causó que la mitad de los volantes salieran volando y la engrapadora se atascara. Ahora iban a hacerlo todo manualmente. Mierda.

Al finalizar el mediodía él fue quién se ocupó en pegar todos los carteles, Eren solo sostenía la cinta tratando de cubrir su cara.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó el pelinegro mirándolo con mala cara.

—La gente está observando —dijo el moreno.

—No pegamos carteles pornográficos, Jaeger —aclaró Levi— así que ¿Qué mierda importa si nos ven?

—Dices eso porque estás acostumbrado pegar cosas gay en las paredes.

—Si no te gusta el trabajo, mocoso —está vez Levi le dio un codazo— renuncia y deja la compañía en paz.

—Nunca.

—Mocoso.

—Enano —respondió Eren mirando hacia abajo—puedo ver tu...tu cabeza.

Levi sostenía un cartel con ambas manos apoyadas a la pared, Eren pegaba los bordes desde atrás con el pecho muy cerca de la espalda del más bajo. La nuca rozando los finos cabellos azabaches del jefe Ackerman.

—Puedo ver tus ojos —dijo el pelinegro mirando hacia arriba— no me avergüenzo de mi altura

—Por eso no te aceptaron en el equipo de basquetbol.

Terminó de pegar la última tira y se alejó.

—No. No quise entrar en el y renuncie —confesó Levi.

—Renuncias a muchas cosas —murmuró Eren.

Terminaron al final de la calle. Levi lo llevó a comer al restaurante de al lado, ambos en silencio, bajo una mirada algo mordaz de la dueña.

—Cree que somos gay —le susurró Eren mientras se llevaba una porción de pasta a la boca.

—¿Quién? —Levi volteó con disimulo— ¿No lo somos? ¿A ella debería importarle? —ignoró la mirada de asco de la mujer y fijó la vista en Eren— termina de comer, iremos al centro comercial de Smith.

—Ese sitio está vedado para nosotros.

—Por eso te pedí que te cambiaras de ropa —protestó— irresponsable.

Eren llevaba el caro traje negro y una corbata roja, bastante llamativo. En cambio Levi prefirió ser más reservado y en lugar del sacó optó por una camisa sencilla con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos.

Eren se encargó de pagar todo, tal vez porque la dueña consideró que el mas gay entre ambos era Levi y no quiso recibir nada de él ni con un palo espinado. El ojiverde sonrió conforme, aludiendo que Levi era pequeñito y por eso lo discriminaban homofóbicamente hablando.

Salieron del local para caminar un kilómetro al centro comercial que Smith dominaba, buscando como perros sabuesos la sección de los Matsus.

El rojo y el azul dominaban cada caseta, el morado apenas se veía y los pocos tenían una expresión extraña…mal fabricados.

—Tienes que hacerlo de esta forma —Levi tomó un muñeco rojo entre las manos para pasarlo a la parte de atrás y poner uno morado en su lugar.

Caminó con cuidado, fingiendo comprar los productos pero solo cambiaba todo de posición colocando a Ichi enfrente, pronto una sección entera se llenó del muñeco morado.

—Hacer eso me parece algo infantil —cuestionó Eren ayudando al más bajo— e ilegal.

—No lo es —afirmó Levi— si vieras que pequeñas cosas como esta perjudican a nuestro rival y aumentan nuestras cifras no dirías lo mismo.

—Eso es jugar sucio, Ackerman.

—Yo creo que Smith se lo merece.

Pasaron un buen momento de calidad arruinando la sección Matsu, el ojiverde veía de reojo al pelinegro, había descubierto un nuevo hobbie en él. Algo casi tierno por así decirlo…algo tierno en su enemigo. Levi era tierno.

—¿Qué haces, hijo? —preguntó un guardia que pasaba por ahí.

Eren volteó a verlo.

—¿No lo ve? Cambio los muñecos —bufó— y no me toque, odio cuando me tocan.

El guardia torció la boca en un gesto desconcertado. Eren miró a Levi y al guardia sucesivamente, cayendo en cuenta de su error.

—Esto si es ilegal ¿cierto? —dijo.

—Tu qué crees —le contestó el guardia sacando la radio del bolsillo, dispuesto a arrestarlos o pedir refuerzos.

Levi sujetó la mano de Eren con fuerza, sin importarle la mirada de asesino en serio que Eren le lanzó, se acercó al moreno casi poniéndose de puntillas y dijo lo que no pudo decirle aquella vez en la secundaria, cuando los pantalones de Eren flameaban cual bandera en lo alto de un árbol y ambos se vieron a los ojos por primera vez.

—Corre, Eren.

¿Correr?

Ahora era una buena idea.

Y al igual que Forrest Gump en _"Corre, Forrest, corre",_ Eren empujó al guardiasin soltar la mano de Levi, sin detenerse hasta alcanzar la puerta trasera y salir perdiendo el aire en un oscuro callejón de mala muerte. Por su parte el guardia supo que ese no era su día de suerte, había detenido a tres mocosos robando dulces, una señora que proclamaba no haber comido el paquete de galletas de la sección "Galletas" y ahora esos dos tipos que jugueteaban con los extraños muñecos homos.

Mal día en verdad, así que en lugar de reportarlo decidió terminar su turno, por nada del mundo iba a correr en pos de dos adultos tomados de la mano, no, muy cliché para su gusto. En cambio haría lo que mejor se hacía en casos como este. Mandarlos al carajo.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Eren Jaeger tuvo que sostenerse del asqueroso muro para no caer muerto producto de la risa contenida.

—Tu sonrisa sigue siendo hermosa —lo halagó Levi.

—¿Enserio? ¿Crees que es hermosa? —exclamó el moreno— pues te jodes, Ackerman. Casi nos atrapa la policía. Creí que ibas a enseñarme de negocios no como un empresario arruina centros comerciales.

—Créeme, la experiencia te será útil en un futuro.

—Si, como digas —el más alto fue hacia la caja brillante de bebidas a un dólar cualquiera. Puso su dólar y esperó hasta oír el ruido de su lata de 'Jugo de naranja diet' cayendo en el hueco de salida.

Levi compró la suya y se sentaron en una banca del callejón.

¿Quién pondría bancas en los callejones?

—En la empresa corre el rumor de que eres virgen —mencionó Levi, limpiando la abertura de su bebida con un pañuelo.

Eren casi se atraganta.

—Que sea repulsivo para ti no significa que lo sea para los demás.

—Nunca se sabe.

—Me he acostado con varias mujeres y hombres —le dijo— el único virgen aquí eres tú.

Levi no respondió, termino su gaseosa y fue en busca de un bote de basura.

—¿Eres virgen? —preguntó Eren.

Levi asintió, restándole importancia.

—¡Oh.. dios! Lo eres —se burló el moreno, sonando como un niño en navidad— así que nadie quiso acostarse con un hobbit, nadie quiso que un enano se la metiera.

—Lo dijiste antes, soy pasivo —declaró el otro— ahora vámonos, es tarde.

—Eres un abre piernas, ya sé cómo escalaste este puesto —Eren continuó insistiendo, pinchando los limites— Pero nadie te la ha metido. ¿Sabes porque? Porque eres…

Levi sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza.

Nostalgia.

—Porque estaba esperando a un lindo mocoso de braquets rosas —lo interrumpió, cansado, caminando hacia la salida del callejón— pero ahora él es un monstruo.

—¿Qué?

El moreno abrió los ojos, siguiéndolo.

—Olvídalo.

—No…eso...espera —balbuceó— …Levi

—Te dije que lo olvidaras, Jaeger —dijo, sin dejar de caminar por el asfalto.

El dolor de cabeza venia, iba y venía en oleadas cada vez mas fuertes

—Oye detrás de ti.

—No…

Una motocicleta pasó a toda velocidad, deteniéndose antes de rozar contra Levi. Solo lo hizo caer, nada serio, solo un hilito de sangre goteándole en la nariz pero Levi insistía que no fue culpa del motociclista.

—Eres hombre no llores —se burló Eren.

—Mierda, Jaeger, no estoy llorando.

—Señor, perdón. Yo… —el chiquillo comenzó a alcanzarle rollos de papel— lo siento. No lo vi.

—Vete, no es nada.

De encontrarse mas estale le hubiera soltado el sermón de su vida, pero en este momento solo pensaba en sostener su cabeza para que esta no explotara.

—¿No es nada?

La voz del chiquillo y la de Eren se hicieron una sola. La de Eren fue la más indignada.

—¿Acaso te gusta? —gruñó tirando del brazo de Levi, obligándolo a ponerse de pie— ¿Por eso lo dejaras ir? No te vayas a desmayar, porque no pienso cargarte.

Al final tuvo que cargarlo.

Hasta la oficina.

Estaba cerrada, pero Eren siempre guardaba una copia de la llave.

Tiró el cuerpo de Levi sobre el sofá de su despacho, sirviendo un vaso con agua para dejar que su contenido se derrame sobre la cara del más bajo.

Levi despertó y los siguientes minutos que se miraron con odio fueron eternos. Al menos tenían algo en común. Odio.

Eren fue por el botiquín para curar de manera salvaje la raspadura de la rodilla de Levi. Se dio cuenta de su violento accionar más tarde, viendo como el pelinegro contenía el dolor con los labios apretados.

—Quédate esta noche —le propuso a manera de reconciliación. La tregua era no molestarse y hasta ahora el único que la cumplió fue Levi.

—Me odias —dijo el ojigris— podrías matarme.

—Solo por hoy olvidaré todo y no te mataré ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Y si estas mintiendo? —cuestionó Levi.

—Nope —finalizó Eren obligándolo a recostarse.

—¿Nope? ¿Enserio? —Levi se dejó hacer— quieres volver a ser joven, Eren.

El moreno no le respondió, fue directamente hacia la ventana para abrirla y sacar su paquete de cigarrillos.

Hace tanto tiempo que extraño esto.

Nicotina para sus pulmones.

Puso el tubo de papel entre sus labios, encendiendo el otro extremo y disfrutando de la noche. Abajo los autos pasaban como pequeños bichos de luz, elegantes y oscuros.

Terminó su cigarro y encendió otro. En el tercero sintió la sequedad en la garganta y una leve irritación en sus ojos. Exterminó a la colilla en el marco de la ventana, pensando.

—Siempre quise casarme en la azotea de un edificio —se dijo a sí mismo— contigo, Levi.

Cerró la ventana quedándose en una completa oscuridad, frente al sofá donde un azabache dormía tranquilamente luego de corretear por las calles en compañía de un mocoso de ojos bonitos, tratando de enseñarle algo de la vida empresarial.

Eren se puso de cuclillas, como un niño. Admirando el rostro de Levi. Podía encender un cigarro y apagarlo en esa piel de bebé o esos labios carnosos.

Pero no lo hizo.

Tenía una tregua.

Hizo un ruido con la garganta, tratando de despertar a su enemigo.

Su enemigo dormía. Confiado.

Eren tomó la pequeña y esculpida mano de su enemigo con cuidado, admirando sus finos dedos.

Odiaba a Levi, con todo su ser, pero no a sus manos.

Aventurándose más de lo que alguna vez podría hacer, el moreno se inclinó hasta sentir la acompasada respiración del pelinegro.

Como un búho nocturno, observando a su presa.

Analizando cada detalle de la misma para saber en dónde atacar.

—Yo aún te amo —susurró en voz baja entrecerrando los ojos para estrellar los labios con sabor a nicotina reciente sobre los del enemigo.

El beso duró una milésima de segundo.

Un fragmento del espacio tiempo perdido en el cual Eren tenía una vida feliz junto a ese hombre, donde la sociedad no los odiara y donde despertara con un Levi desnudo y sonriente a su lado cada mañana de toda su miserable y puta vida.

Un lugar que no existía.

Se separó con cuidado.

Cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado con el que se abandona a una esposa y se huye con el amante.

El amante de Eren en este caso era la venganza.

Esa noche Eren Jaeger no pudo dormir.

 **Próximo capítulo**

 **Perdonar**

 _Las cosas importantes siempre van acompañadas de dolor Y eso está bien._

* * *

 **Terminé el capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, Levi se está muriendo.**


	7. Perdonar

_**Hasta el día de mi muerte te amaré solo a ti**_

 **¿ME RECUERDAS?**

 **...**

Retrocede diez pasos, marca cinco puntos, sujeta el balón con fuerza y lánzalo directo al centro. Sin dudar, perfectamente confiado de que la redonda esfera pasará a través del codiciado arco de metal. Deja que la adrenalina recorra tus venas.

Cubre tus oídos, nadie está allí atrás gritando tu nombre mientras unos pantalones flamean en lo alto de la rama del viejo árbol. Tú no eres Levi y no estas a punto de cometer el peor error de tu vida.

Retrocede en el tiempo, no te desesperes.

El pasado ya no puede tocarte...

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **PERDONAR**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Levi Ackerman despertó de golpe, confundido, incorporándose del incómodo sofá de cuero observó todo a su alrededor. Se encontraba en la oficina de Eren, la noche anterior había sufrido un ligero percance y el mocoso lo dejó pasar la noche en ese lugar.

Aun así era incómodo, cautelosamente se puso de pie para no molestar a su eterno dolor de cabeza que lo acompañaba siempre. El reloj marcó las 10 am y Levi no se había bañado, continuaba con la misma ropa de ayer y los cabellos desordenados no le daban tregua.

Bufó inconscientemente, como un niño pequeño, le faltaba uno de los botones de la camisa y "alguien", de seguro Eren, apagó la colilla de un sucio cigarro en la punta de su calzado.

Mas tarde arreglarían cuentas.

Por el momento el verdadero problema residía en salir de ese sitio sin ser visto, Levi no quiere más sermones de parte del mocoso o falsos deducciones absurdas acerca de su breve estadía en la oficina del vicepresidente. Afortunadamente lo logra, el pasillo de la recepcionista se halla vacío, algo fuera de lo normal considerando que Nanaba siempre fue un ejemplo de puntualidad y recato.

Los escritorios del personal también se encuentran desocupados, incluso las oficinas de contaduría y el saloncito de café donde los primeros cotilleos del día se hacen presentes en la hora de descanso.

Levi no sabe por qué pero sus pies no aminoran la marcha hasta llegar a la sala de estadística donde una enorme pantalla plana ocupa la mitad de la pared lateral desde hace 5 años para mostrar las estadísticas promedio de venta cada mes y de vez en cuando –la mayoría de las veces en realidad- videos graciosos de gatos, musicales o cursos de cocina con algún chef musculoso o una modelo reconocida. Rutina insertada por el aburrido jefe del departamento para que sus empleados pasaran la mayor parte de sus vidas transcribiendo robóticamente cifras mientras ven algún reality show en vivo.

Varias veces Levi quiso cancelar aquello pero incluso los empleados de su propio departamento vetaron esa decisión, con la excusa de que ver a un gato de goma tocando el chelo en HD los motivaba a seguir trabajando.

Y como cada día aquel lugar se encontraba lleno de gente, un poco más de lo normal, la cabellera de Petra se distinguía en primera fila, detrás, los más grandes y Levi se vio forzado a ponerse de puntillas fingidamente para alcanzar a atisbar un pedazo de lo que todos veían con tanta atención pero un maldito mastodonte se puso enfrente cubriéndole la vista.

—Dios mío…

Nanaba retrocedió chocando contra el jefe Ackerman.

—¿Que pasa aquí? —inquirió Levi.

" _¿Te gusta mi verga?"_ una ronca voz emergió del pequeño amplificador de la pantalla.

Levi decidió abrirse camino a empujones y miradas asesinas llegando a la par de Petra que mantenía la dilata vista en la superficie del oscuro vidrio que reproducía a unos niños de quince y diecisiete años azuzando a otro con el rostro cubierto por la censura.

" _Dilo"_ repitió la voz, el que parecía ser el jefe se encontraba frente al chico.

" _No"_

Levi Ackerman quiso desaparecer en el suelo al reconocer la profunda voz, en aquellos tiempos Eren conservaba el típico acento alemán que lo distinguía de todos.

" _Dilo, joder"_

El chico se puso de pie enseñando una mirada fiera de ojos verdes, uno de ellos morado por el golpe que seguramente recibió minutos antes, trataba de luchar pero lo sometieron rápidamente volviendo a ponerlo de rodillas. Levi apartó la vista buscando la señal de aquella emisión, estaba en pantalla completa no supo decir si se trataba de un video casero o una reproducción de Youtube.

El programador, aquel rubio pecoso encargado de las transmisiones, el que sorteaba los próximos videos en una caja donde podías poner tus sugerencias de la semana escritas en tiritas de papel y varias veces se escabullo de la presencia de Levi para no ser regañado, ahora miraba absorto la pantalla aún con el comando remoto en las manos. Al parecer, cansado de intentar detener aquel video y a la vez horrorizado como todos los demás presentes.

—Oí, para esto —le ordenó Levi.

—No puedo, jefe Ackerman —balbuceó— lo enviaron esta mañana hackeando mi cuenta. El correo dice que ellos están exigiendo un soborno por el video o lo subirán a la red.

—¿Quién?

—No lo sé…

Levi lo apartó con violencia, efectivamente, enviaron un correo electrónico con una cuenta encriptada.

Iba a gritarles a todos que salieran del lugar pero entonces uno de los chicos del video, el que más fiero se mostró al golpear con un palo al otro se bajó los pantalones diciendo algo que le heló la sangre a Levi.

Y cuarenta pares de ojos se posaron sobre el azabache.

" _Hazlo como se la chupas a Levi."_

—Apágalo —gruñó el pelinegro.

—Jef..

—¡Apágalo, joder!

—¡Eso estoy intentando!

El rubio tecleó con fuerza intentando detener la transmisión. Algunos dejaron de observar al más bajo para continuar viendo, sin aportar nada al problema, eran meros espectadores.

Un grupo de adultos. Por un momento Levi pensó que si todos fueran más jóvenes tomarían fotografías, muchas fotografías. Al menos no relacionaron los nombre ni eran capaces de reconocer el rostro de Eren en aquella pantalla, nunca lo relacionarían con el empresario exitoso de ahora.

La señal parpadeó.

Pedían 10 mil dólares por el video.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó el vicepresidente entrando al salón, sonriente—. Acabo de llegar. ¿Por qué nadie está trabajando?

Mierda.

Los empleados le abrieron paso a Eren, todos haciéndose a un lado, uniendo puntada a puntada cada hilo de aquel rompecabezas del mal. Sacando conjeturas.

Eren camina.

Camina.

Se detiene.

La pantalla es más enorme de lo usual. Negra y muerta. Al igual que abejas todos se disuelven, Eren le lanza una mirada venenosa a Levi y tambien se va. Afortunadamentr, nadie comenta nada.

—Piden diez mil dólares por el video —el rubio con pecas lo mira— no supe de qué se trataba pero creo que mañana van a filtrarlo en toda la red

—Averigua donde.

—Jefe Ackerman —Petra se acerca con rapidez— ¿ese era el vicepresidente?

Levi prefiere guardar silencio, todo el mundo comenta algo sobre lo sucedido pero nadie se anima a llevar la noticia al vicepresidente.

Nadie dice nada.

La mañana transcurre en un absoluto silencio Eren ingresa al comedor y se portan amables con él. En el fondo respetan a Eren aunque a veces sea tan terco e insolente.

El ojiverde decide ignorarlos.

—Te odio —dice de pronto al ver al más bajo, aquello es una rutina diaria pero hoy, todos están pendientes de cada palabra.

El pelinegro se detiene, escuchando. Eren es como una oruga que gira dentro de una maceta sellada. Comiéndose la propia cola.

—Lo sé —Levi recoge la bandeja con comida pero no se mueve—. Teníamos una tregua.

—No significa que pueda ser tu amigo —recrimina el moreno—, no quiere decir que tenga que actuar como si nada pasara nada entre nosotros —exclamó— quiero estar cerca. Quiero ser el único quien te haga sufrir pero estando cerca.

—Eres un jodido bipolar.

—¡No lo soy! —chilló Eren alejándose a grandes pasos.

Levi sonrió de medio lado, fue una verdadera suerte que no viera aquel video. Ahora solo quedaba el problema mayor ¿Cómo encontrar a los que infiltraron el soborno? El departamento causante ya estaba en ello, y ninguno hablaría, Nanaba se encargó de amenazarlos con un despido inmediato. Los otros más renuentes a este tipo de cosas se mantendrían al margen y Petra le había pedido un favor especial.

" _Has que el jefe Jaeger se tome el día libre."_

Casi una misión imposible, Levi acomodó su bandeja sobre uno de los sitios libres triturando lentamente la pasta blanca que se suponía era puré de patatas.

¿Cómo sacaría a Eren de allí?

Luego de unas horas pudo amoldar el plan perfecto.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

—Vamos al cine.

Eren volteó sorprendido, quedando frente al pelinegro que parecía algo incómodo.

—¿Qué?

—Te dieron el día libre, mocoso.

—¿Quién?

—Es parte del entrenamiento.

No entendió por qué comprar un pack de palomitas gigantes para ver El Conjuro 2 junto al molesto Ackerman sería parte del entrenamiento, pero Eren siempre era ingenuo. Se dejó conducir por los rincones más profundos de su imaginación mientras devoraba la comida en completo silencio, en medio de la oscuridad del cine y de vez en cuando mirando de reojo al más bajo.

" _Esto es como una cita."_ Pensó, ingenuamente. "Una cita con tu peor enemigo."

La idea en si…le agradaba.

Levi sentado en esa silla de cuero demasiado grande para su estatura, con las piernas cruzadas y el ceño fruncido en una intensa concentración por ver la pantalla gigante que reflejaba las luces sobre su rostro. ¿Qué terribles cosas podía planear aquel hombre compacto?

"Quiere tu perdón." Se dijo a sí mismo, Eren.

Pero obtener el perdón de alguien de esa forma no era conveniente sin ridículo. No vas por la vida disculpándote con las personas a quienes pisas ni les das la mano. Nadie hace eso.

Para ponerlo a prueba cogió un cargamento pequeño de palomitas, dos o cuatro, disponiéndose a lanzarlas sobre la cara de Levi.

Lo hizo.

—¡Qué carajos te pasa! —estalló el mas bajo, obteniendo como respuesta miradas llenas de odio y abucheos para que se cerrara la boca.

—Estas disfrutando de la película —susurró Eren.

—¿No puedo hacerlo?

—Vivo para que no puedas disfrutar de nada en este mundo —ironizó el castaño— ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Bastardo muggle de mierda —murmuró Levi.

—¿Disculpa?

Levi le mostró el dedo corazón, enojado. Solo pudo soltar el aire que retenía en los pulmones para volver a su posición cerrando los ojos.

Satisfecho, Eren levantó la muñeca fijándose en la hora, faltaban veinte minutos para que la función terminara.

—Vamos a cenar luego de esto, Ackerman —pidió— fuiste tú quien me sacó de la oficina, hazte responsable.

—mmm

—¿Ese es un sí o un no?

La mujer del asiento delantero volteó, furiosa. Amenazando con llamar al encargado.

Eren rodó los ojos, tuvo que mantenerse en silencio, abrazando su bote de palomitas y recostando la cabeza para entretenerse con el oscuro techo mientras la chica endemoniada de la pantalla gritaba aterradoramente al ver a una monja fantasma.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

El restaurant del cine no era caro y Eren se encargó de pedir casi todos los postres del menú para comerlos con lentitud, burlándose de vez en cuando del pequeño cuchillo y tenedor de plástico que Levi pidió junto con una tarta de cereza.

—Igual que un niño —observó.

— Yo si tengo educación, Jaeger —respondió.

—No quiero pelear contigo mientras cómo.

—Bien.

Levi abrió los labios para terminar el último pedazo de tarta y navegar en el celular en espera de las noticias de Petra.

.

 **Encontramos la ubicación de la red, señor.**

 **.**

Sus dedos teclearon con rapidez.

.

 **Dejen que la policía se haga cargo, si surge otro problema puedes amenazarlos con una doble demanda.**

 **.**

Su mensaje fue enviado, esperó tres segundos para ver las flechas azules y guardar el teléfono.

—¿Es tu novio? —preguntó Eren.

El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada venenosa.

—Nos vamos.

Eren no tuvo tiempo de terminar todo, fue sacado a rastras por Levi para terminar dentro de su auto rumbo a un lugar desconocido. Esto se parecía más a un secuestro, molesto, el castaño pateó con fuerza el asiento delantero.

Levi no le dijo nada.

Al fin llegaron a un edificio mediano.

El departamento de Levi.

Era espacioso, un lugar caro obviamente.

Disimuladamente lujoso y limpio, demasiado limpio.

—Esto parece sacado de una revista de casas en venta —observó el más alto— ¿En verdad me dejaras entrar?

—Olvide unos papeles —mintió el otro. En realidad su objetivo era detener a Eren el tiempo necesario para que todo se calmara allá afuera.

—Búscalos rápido —siseó Eren— quiero ir a casa.

—¿Porque? Tu novia te espera.

Eren examinaba el estante de enfrente.

—¿Estas celoso?

—No.

—Estás celoso —insistió.

—Puedes quedarte en la sala, el baño se encuentra al final del pasillo —lo evadió.

—No pienso pasar la noche aquí.

—No dije que pasarías la noche aquí.

—Creo que ahora quiero hacer…

—¡Basta, Jaeger! —exclamó— no eres un niño, quédate sentado y deja de esculcar mis cosas o colmarme la paciencia, esta no es tu casa.

—Maldito hobbit —lo insultó por lo bajo— voy al baño.

Levi se encerró en su cuarto.

Esto no estaba funcionando, para nada.

Dejándose caer de pecho sobre la cama hundió su rostro entre las cobijas.

Eren y él no eran nada. No tenía por qué ayudarlo.

Pero lo estaba haciendo. Estaba jugando con fuego y el ojiverde era una bomba que no podías dejar prendida mucho tiempo porque podría estallar en el momento menos esperado.

"¿Por qué lo estoy salvando?" pensó.

Ese era su deber, le prometió protegerlo.

Se lo prometió.

Pero el antiguo Eren ya no se encontraba ahí.

—Levi —lo llamó el moreno— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó entrando sin tocar la puerta, en sus manos sostenía un diminuto frasco con pastillas blancas y redondas.

El más bajo giró la cabeza.

—Vitaminas, —mintió— viagra, dulces, droga.

—¿Estas enfermo?

—No.

—Entonces… —Eren giró el frasquito entre sus dedos— creo que es droga.

—Como quieras.

Volvió a su posición, el pestillo de la puerta se cerró y solo pudo escuchar la respiración de Eren.

—Tu habitación es idéntica a la que conocía.

—Eres listo.

—Pero diferente, tu cama tiene cortinas. Demasiado marica para ti ¿no crees?

—Y también eres un idiota.

—Entonces no te molestara lo que haga.

Sintió como su cama se hundía por el peso de Eren, las rodillas del más alto a ambos lados de su cadera y su parte baja fue oprimida cuando Eren se sentó sobre él, manteniendo su peso equilibrado para no molestarlo.

Levi no se movió.

Las manos del castaño tocaron su espalda, tanteando bajo la chaqueta negra.

Siempre quiso hacer esto.

Tocarlo de esa forma, poder examinar cómo era encontrarse tan cerca de él, pero tan lejos.

Eren sintió escalofríos, Levi parecía más delgado que antes y su pequeño cuerpo se asemejaba al de una frágil muñeca mal costurada, casi deshecha.

—Bájate.

Eren no lo hizo. Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta los hombros del más bajo, acariciando.

Las manos enroscándose alrededor de su cuello.

Levi siempre lo dejo hacer lo que quisiera, incluso cuando él era más molesto que la mierda. Luego de reencontrarse Levi soportó una a una todas las pruebas de odio del moreno. Eren solo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

—Yo te gusto.

—No. Bájate.

—Tienes que decirme cuanto te gusto.

El mas bajo trató de voltearse pero Eren dejó caer todo su peso, aprisionándolo.

—Me abandonaste, Ackerman —siseó con enojo— yo solo quería tener mi primera vez contigo, tú te fuiste dejándome atrás

—¡Me fui para que se detuvieran! Era la única forma —le dijo—. Supe que te dejaron en paz, los rumores se extinguieron, eso fue lo unico wue podia hacer por ti.

—¿Qué?

—Sin mi eras libre, me fui porque te queria a salvo.

Eren no retrocedió, dejó que Levi se acercara para tomarlo del brazo. La diferencia de alturas era más notoria desde esa perspectiva. Eren se inclinó un poco dejando que Levi quedara de espaldas en la cama.

—Perdóname.

Eso fue impactante, frente a él la cara del azabache era indiscutible, única. Sin el ceño fruncido ni las arrugas de la frente. Solo Levi, a su merced.

—Levi.

—Qué

Se sorprendió al sentir un par de manos atrayendolo con fuerza, terminó sentado contra el pecho del más alto y pudo escuchar con claridad cada latido de su corazón.

Al fin y al cabo Eren no tenía amigos. Nadie con quien comentar sus temores tanto así que quiza no le afectara tanto rebajarse, cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer en brazos de Levi.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó Levi.

No recibió respuesta solo lo apretaron como si fuera un cojín o una almohada.

Todos tenían miedo a veces. Incluso Levi pero el suyo era más fuerte y temía dejarse atrapar por las redes del castaño. Eren era una enorme araña.

Así lo imaginó, y Levi nunca quiso escapar.

—Cinco minutos —pidió.

—Diez —ofreció.

—Enano de mierda.

—Puedes desquitarte.

—¿Crees que no vi el video? —Levi se tensó al instante— fue demasiado fácil sacarme de ahí ¿Verdad? Tú no tienes por qué preocuparte por esas cosas, solo tenías que dejar que la mierda cayera sobre mí, Ackerman.

—Un niño egoísta como tú no puede lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones.

—Los exterminaría a todos.

—Terminarías tirado en un callejón —bufó— existen pasos, Jaeger. Existe la policía y las leyes.

—Es tu culpa…

Levi suspiró. El castaño era una cajita feliz, una de esas que compras sin saber lo que contiene dentro, esperando por sorpresas, pero nunca sabes si estará vacía o no.

—Te perdonaré si sales conmigo —dijo entonces el ojiverde— si no lo haces voy a odiarte y nuestra tregua terminará.

—Estas amenazándome.

— Mi orgullo está herido, ya no puedo torturarte a mi antojo y siempre quise tenerte cerca.

—Eres así de fácil.

—No Levi tu eres el fácil. Yo te perdono a cambio de eso.

Las manos del más alto se posaron en su trasero apretando con fuerza. No era facil adivinar si Eren estaba enojado, asustado o simplemente le valía mierda todo esto. Pero Eren Jaeger merecía una medalla por arruinar los momentos más conmovedores y silenciosos del mundo.

Tal vez se lo mereciera.

Tal vez lo quería de esa forma, tal y como era.

Demasiado tarde para merecerlo.

—Cumple tu palabra, Eren.

Sin embargo Levi necesitaba esa reconciliación más que cualquier cosa, más que su vida.

Hacer feliz a ese mocoso fue su último deseo. Tenía que lograrlo a como dé lugar, era lo único que podía hacer.

—Lo tomaré como un si —Eren apoyo la cara sobre la coronilla del más bajo—. Levi, tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué?

Sintió el fino aliento del más alto cerca de su oído, una dulce calidez lo embargó por completo.

—Tu cabello apesta a mierda —susurró el castaño— báñate.

 **PROXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

 **Niño egoísta.**

 _Y si solo te quedara un día por vivir ¿Qué harías? ¿A quien besarías? Y ...¿Qué tan lejos llegarías?  
_

* * *

 **No encontraba estos dos últimos capítulos en ninguna carpeta pero al final los hallé en la papelera.**

 **Gracias por haberme seguido. Fue muy lento y no hubo lemon pero siento que no es necesario. A partir de este punto nos vamos al fondo del abismo :,v no sé como pude escribir ese final.  
**

 **Nos leemos.**


	8. Niño egoista

**Hasta el d** **í** **a de mi muerte te amar** **é** **solo a ti**

 **¿** **ME RECUERDAS?**

 **...**

Mareos de forma brusca y rápida. Esto causaría dolores de cabeza y náuseas. He dejado de concentrarme en el trabajo, a veces tengo que detenerme en algún abandonado pasillo para poder descansar. Esta mañana olvidé la fecha e incluso el año, siempre trato de no dejarme en evidencia pero no sé cuánto tiempo logre aguantar.

Ese mes ya ha pasado.

Gracias a los cambios de humor que tengo comienzo a parecerme a Eren. Eren…incluso me es difícil pronunciar su nombre.

Mi cuerpo se consumiría poco a poco, sin energía. Estoy cansado de estar cansado, lo cual es muy frustrante. Algunas veces temo dormir, si duermo podría no despertar.

Existen días en los cuáles el mareo se extiende tanto que debo tomarme las pastillas de morfina, a las cuales me estoy volviendo adicto, para no llorar de dolor. Todo en secreto, nadie debe enterarse.

Cuando me comunicaron de la noticia quede en shock, puede desquitarme un poco incluso rompiendo el parabrisas de Eren, pero no era suficiente.

Debería aguantar un poco más para hacerlo feliz.

¿Cómo tome esa decisión?

Fue su patética carta. No la había abierto hasta el día de la noticia.

Tercer cajón

Libro rojo

Página 45.

Papel rosa.

Tinta azul.

Todo su amor y amistad se encontraban dentro, la abrí y leí, dispuesto a intérname en algún sitio lejano al día siguiente.

Entonces supe que este era mi destino, mi última voluntad. Eren es un niño egoísta que me tiene atado a él como su juguete favorito, no quisiera dejarlo solo.

Las cosas importantes siempre van acompañadas de dolor.

Y eso está bien.

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **NIÑO EGOÍSTA**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Se sostuvo del borde del blanco inodoro, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para vomitar, asqueado de sí mismo, Levi terminó boqueando los últimos restos del magro desayuno de esa mañana que comió con mucho esfuerzo.

Eren observaba todo desde la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sin poder evitar que un tenue toque de preocupación ensombreciera su rostro.

—¿Estas embarazado? —preguntó sobresaltando al más bajo, había olvidado cerrar la puerta.

—¿Qué tipo de broma es esa? —preguntó este, retrocediendo lentamente para sentarse de espaldas a la fría pared, controlando el profundo y martirizante dolor en secreto.

—Nada —dijo Eren frunciendo el ceño, sorprendido por el repentino malhumor del azabache.

—¿Y que si lo estoy? —preguntó Levi para quebrar la tensión.

—Mataría al bastardo que te hizo eso.

—Los hombres no se embarazan,pedazo de mierda —bufó—. Y la única persona molesta con la que he follado eres tú.

—Eso fue hace meses —se quejó Eren—, bueno, hace tres semanas…

Levi se puso de pie, tambaleante, caminando hasta el lavabo para arreglar el desastre que era su cara. Abrió el grifo de agua evitando ver el reflejo del moreno que no perdía detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Levi... —comenzó— estas muy delgado.

Desde que se dignó en salir con él, Eren disfrutaba llamarlo por su nombre de pila. Mas que todo para ver la ceñuda frente de su pequeño y odiado amor.

—El evento inicia el miércoles, Jaeger, deberías estar preparándote.

—Los jefes de cada departamento se ofrecieron —insinuó con una media sonrisa, aceptando el cambio de tema— creo que me tienen lástima —confesó— es vergonzoso trabajar con ellos.

El moreno esperó pacientemente que su novio se lavara el rostro, luego de eso se puso detrás para tomarlo por la cintura levantándolo unos centímetros lejos del suelo.

Levi no opuso resistencia.

—En serio estas muy delgado —le susurró besándole la nuca—. ¿Quieres ir a mi oficina?

—Ya basta, mocoso —se quejó golpeándolo en el estómago con suavidad.

Molesto, Eren lo soltó de golpe lanzándole uno de sus típicos insultos hirientes e insinuando que era una puta que lo engañaba con el jefe de planeación antes de irse azotando la inocente puerta.

Como un sube y baja de emociones, realmente terminarían siendo idénticos dentro de unas semanas.

Levi arregló su desaliñado traje, buscó el bote de pastillas para tomar un par y salió, dispuesto a enfrentar a su problemático novio.

Solo por hoy iba a vivir un día más.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Desde el punto de vista de todos el jefe Jaeger cambió favorablemente, llegando a convertirse en alguien más sociable que de costumbre.

Desde el punto de vista de Levi, Eren continua siendo el mismo mocoso consentido de siempre. Incluso a veces suele dejarse llevar por la imaginación. ¿Qué haría Jaeger si se enterara de todo? ¿Qué haría? La respuesta era obvia, iba a abandonarlo. Tarde o temprano la ruptura entre ellos sería irreparable, ya sea por su muerte o la falta de voluntad de Eren para cuidar a un moribundo.

Algunos quedan en coma, otros quedan con trastornos del habla o el cuerpo paralizado. Pero existe algo que los une, porque todos quedan completamente solos. Es fácil decir que amas a alguien cuando lo tienes completo, pero amar a un pedazo de vegetal es imposible.

Eren huiría rápidamente, alguien que no puede cuidar de sí mismo no está capacitado para cuidar de otros.

Quizá es por eso que él decidió evitar todo tipo de tratamiento que lo dejaría "incompleto", tampoco le quedan muchas opciones pero no fue a ninguna de sus citas más que para pedir una nueva dosis de morfina.

De todas formas es su elección. Así lo habría querido Eren.

—¿Qué haces? —se sobresalta al sentir las manos del moreno cubriéndole los ojos por detrás.

—Saludo de amantes secretos —le dice—. Adivina quién soy yo.

—Eres un niño.

—Sígueme la corriente —susurra dandole un beso rápido en la nuca.

Realmente perdonaba rápido, luego de la discusión en el sanitario Eren no volvió a tomarle la palabra en días y solo una llamada a medianoche hizo falta para que se reconciliara con él.

—Olvídalo, maldita mierda —siseó apartándose del más alto—. Tengo una conferencia con Bossard en quince minutos.

—¿Tú hablas con Auruo?

—Es mi amigo —dijo volteándose para enfrentarlo.

—Creí que yo era tu amigo.

—Esto no es Civil War, mocoso.

Levi no podía creerlo, Eren lo miró con sus profundos ojos verdes y torció la boca en un gesto de reproche.

—¿Cómo les va con el entrenamiento? —preguntó Petra que relegada en un rincón, observaba todo.

—Bien —dijo Eren.

—Ha mejorado mucho, jefe Jaeger.

—Es cierto —confirmó Levi— ya no me necesita.

—Claro que no.

—¿Recuerdas que me despediste?

—Eso fue porque…

—Un buen líder no se retracta de sus decisiones.

Eren se mostró sorprendido ante el brusco cambio de atmósfera.

—Te necesito —dijo

—Ahora mismo voy a una junta con Bossard, ordenaste que él sería el próximo líder cuando yo me fuera.

El moreno se quedó sin habla.

Lo había olvidado.

Aprovechando la pequeña conmoción del más alto, Levi se escabulló dejando que Petra se encargara de apagar el incendio provocado por sus palabras.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer de ahora en adelante. Como pedirle a Farlan, el guardia, que sacara sus cosas para enviárselas por correo pre pagado y despedirse del equipo. Lo último logró hacerlo sin mucho éxito, la noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría pero supo controlarlo astutamente.

Prometieron organizarle una pequeña fiesta donde acudió para escapar de las intensas llamadas de Jaeger. Realmente no quería evadirlo pero tuvo que enfrentarse a él de todas formas.

Le envió un mensaje de texto, lo visitaría esta noche.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

—¡Acaso juegas conmigo! —le gritó Eren—. ¡Dijiste que cumplirías mi deseo!

—Deja de gritar.

—Piensas abandonarme —exclamó.

El ojiverde golpeó la mesa con el puño, la bandeja de té que Levi había preparado tembló y algunas gotas salpicaron el tapete.

Levi continuaba sentado, frente al moreno, dejando que se desquitara chillando y golpeando cosas.

Era lo mejor.

—Quieres arruinarme la vida —le dijo, molesto por su actitud.

—No lo niego. Estoy enojado me molesta que te toquen, me molesta ver cómo les sonríes a otros, me molesta que seas feliz.

—Eres un bipolar —dijo buscando las pastillas en el maletín—, me duele la cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera tomarlas, Eren se las arrebató tirándolas lejos, estas rebotaron en el suelo rodando hacia el siguiente pasillo.

—Por favor no termines conmigo —rogó el más alto, acorralando al azabache contra el pequeño sofá—. Por favor, tengo un carácter de mierda pero puedo cambiarlo.

—Sé que lo harás —lo tranquilizó Levi, acariciándole el rostro.

No le gustaba que Eren estuviera tan tenso, no se lo merecía.

—Tomaré responsabilidad por ti.

—Díselo a una chica.

—Prefiero decírtelo a ti —el moreno inclinó su rostro, sintiendo la tenue respiración del azabache, embriagándose de ella. Sus labios se rozaron por un dulce momento, suaves y húmedos departe de Eren, los de Levi estaban secos. Se los humedeció pasando la lengua en medio de ambos. Eren jadeó, sorprendido.

Se unieron a un mismo tiempo, abriendo la boca para devorarse entre sí.

Levi dejó que lo recostara sobre el sofá, uno de los cojines le molió el costado pero él se encontraba inmerso en aquella placentera sensación. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenían un contacto tan íntimo como aquel. Suspiró, satisfecho al sentir la lengua de Eren embistiendo dentro de su cavidad bucal y explorando cada rincón.

Las manos del más alto lo tomaron por sorpresa, manoseando su cadera con fruición. Buscando restregarse contra su cuerpo y sentir la dichosa corriente eléctrica al entrar en contacto con su entrepierna.

—Mierda, te amo —gruñó Eren al separarse y dejar un puente de saliva entre ellos— te amo, quiero follarte, quiero hacerte el amor.

—Mientras lo hagamos en tu cama estará bien.

Ansioso y satisfecho por la favorable respuesta, Eren lo tomó en brazos cargándolo y ayudándolo a levantarse, el más bajo enredo su piernas en la cintura del moreno incrementando el ritmo de la fricción.

Conocía la mecánica del amor y el torpe salvajismo con que Eren solía manejarlo.

—Me siento en paz —le susurró Eren pateando la puerta de la habitación y poniéndose sobre él—, huyamos juntos.

—Sigues siendo un mocoso.

—Pero te gusta gritarlo —dijo—. Este próximo fin de semana, Levi, tú y yo podemos ir…

—Este fin de semana iras al jodido evento —lo interrumpió dándole una mordida en la mejilla— y te nombraran como el vicepresidente oficial.

—Lo había olvidado. En cuanto terminé podemos viajar juntos, quiero llevarte a la playa.

Los dedos de Levi dejaron de trabajar en los botones de la camisa del más alto. Su frenética respiración se detuvo pero aun podía sentir la potente erección de Eren oprimiéndose en su entrepierna.

—No creo que pueda verte, Eren.

Fue sincero.

Para entonces estaría muerto o internado,en un manicomio.

—Es mi momento Levi —el ojiverde terminó de quitarle la camisa y chaqueta—. Necesito que te decidas ahora.

No pudo hacer nada más que reír, burlarse de sí mismo. Se tenía tanta lastima.

—Maldito niño egoísta.

—Soy un adulto, solo trato de pensar como uno.

—Lo haces bien.

Satisfecho, Eren quiso inclinarse para tirar de los rozados pezones de Levi con la boca pero el azabache lo detuvo, empujándolo para que se quitara de encima.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó— ¿Quieres montarme?

Levi negó, en silencio. Buscando las manos de Eren para entrelazarlas con las suyas.

—Tu futuro está ahí —le dijo— te lo mereces. Conmigo o sin mí.

—Lo sé —Eren le dio un beso en la frente—. No desperdiciaría esta oportunidad por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera por ti, bebé.

Nunca lo admitiría pero eso le dolió, le dolió hasta el alma.

—Júralo —se limitó a decirle.

—Te lo juro.

—Es un alivio

—¿Que es un alivio?

Levi trató de encoontrar las palabras adecuadas, sabía que estaba siendo un hijo de puta al no decirle la verdad.

—Saber que seguirás adelante pase lo que pase.

El ojiverde vio la desolada expresión de Levi, era la primera vez que lo admiraba de esa forma. Confundido, pasó los brazos por su espalda para atraerlo hacia sí y darle un cálido abrazo.

—Levi.

—¿Si?

Una desagradable sensación de incertidumbre se instaló dentro del estómago del más alto, pero buscó las palabras más adecuadas y las dejó caer como lo hace un inexperto jugador de dados.

— _Usted me gusta...Por favor acepta mis sentimientos_ —le dijo, repitiendo la confesión de hace años.

Levi se quedó estático.

—Eren —empezó— yo me estoy… —decirlo en verdad era bastante difícil— estoy…

 _Me estoy muriendo._

—¿Quieres ir al baño?

—Sí —dijo, ahogándose por dentro.

—Espera, tienes que decirme la respuesta a mi confesión —Eren lo miró a los ojos—, esperé nueve años para esto.

—Te la diré el día de tu presentación, solo si lo haces bien.

Eren se mostró complacido. Dijo que lo esperaría desnudo en la cama y volvió a robarle otro beso, feliz.

Demasiado feliz.

Hoy por fin, Levi y él, construirían un camino juntos.

Hasta el día de mi muerte, te amaré solo a ti. Hasta ese día y mucho más.

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

 **ADIÓS**

 _Eres todo lo que necesito, lo eres todo para mí._

* * *

 **El próximo capitulo es el final.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus review, son hermosos. Me animan mucho. Tienen razón, no es necesario el hard para romperte el corazón.**

 **Las quiero.**


	9. Adios

**Hasta el d** **í** **a de mi muerte te amar** **é** **solo a ti**

 **¿** **ME RECUERDAS?**

 **...**

Hoy será el mejor día de mi vida.

Voy a disfrutarlo como nunca.

Voy a vivirlo por ti.

Y cuando todo acabe, déjame escribirte una nueva carta de amor.

Levi Ackerman. ¿Quieres ver miles de amaneceres a mi lado durante el resto de vida que nos queda?

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 ** ** **ADIÓS******

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Sonriente, Eren Jaeger guardó el bolígrafo azul con el cual escribió aquella nueva carta sobre una fina hoja de papel rosa. La dobló en dos para ponerla en un elaborado sobre blanco junto con un anillo de plata con relieves grabados todo dentro de una de sus carpetas.

Esa era su confesión.

Se la daría a Levi luego del evento programado para mañana. Lo extrañaba un poco, hace tres días que no se veían por culpa del viaje de negocios de la empresa y no tuvo tiempo de ponerse en contacto con él a causa de los numerosos preparativos pero le entregaría la carta el mismo día del evento.

Satisfecho, recorrió la habitación del hotel recitando y memorizando las palabras para el discurso que Nanaba le preparó. Iba a lucir impecable como todo un vicepresidente de empresa y ya no un simple novato joven. Lo conocerían en lo alto de la sociedad, a él y a su futuro esposo.

Los ojos le ardieron a causa del cansancio, era tarde, más de la medianoche para ser exactos.

Buscó el pijama para cambiarse y en tanto se quitaba la ropa decidió darle una llamada sorpresa a Levi el timbre sonó tres veces pero nadie contestó, no esperó mucho le dejó un sucio mensaje de voz y fue a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

 _"En cuanto terminé este maldito viaje y mi adorada conferencia voy a follarte hasta convertirte en la señora de Jaeger, llámame, bebé. Es urgente."_

Levi nunca contestó el mensaje.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sintió vibrar el teléfono que estaba dentro de su bolso, se disculpó y fue a apagarlo.

El médico lo observó, impasible.

—Te negaste a presentarte en la radioterapia —le dijo—, señor Ackerman usted esperó hasta el último minuto. Es demasiado tarde para intentar cualquier cosa.

—Estoy dis…dispuesto a aceptar cualquier tipo riesgo —convino, en forma lenta y pausada, calculando una a una las palabras que le eran difíciles de pronunciar.

El doctor Ian trató de explicarle cuales serían los riesgos, no era su culpa, Levi fue a verlo demasiado tarde. Incluso así era imposible salvarlo, quizá extraerían el tumor pero la mayoría de las personas optaban por resignarse antes que sufrir las numerosas secuelas que esto acarreaba.

Le explicó en qué consistía la operación, como iban a realizarla y sus consecuencias.

—Puedes morir por una hemorragia, entrar en estado vegetal —advirtió, tratando de que desistiera— o tener epilepsia de por vida, quedar ciego o perder el habla. Incluso sufrir de hemiparesia, la mitad de tu cuerpo quedaría paralizada. Lo mas probable es que pierdas la memoria.

—Conozco los riesgos.

Ian estuvo a punto de reír a carcajadas. Levi evitó cualquier tipo de tratamiento pero luego de un mes, el plazo máximo, el mismo se internaba en el hospital pidiendo se intervenido.

—Si firmas los documentos de consentimiento apropiados puedes hacerlo —respondió abriendo su pequeña libreta de citas—, pospondré tu operación para la siguiente semana y…

Levi chasqueó la lengua llamando su atención.

Lo veía a los ojos por primera vez, era un pelinegro de piel clara, sus ojos tenían las pupilas gris azuladas más bonitas que había visto. Ian solo pudo pensar que aquel hombre debió de ser guapo alguna vez, ahora se veía demacrado, atacado por escalofríos repentinos y la frente tenía ligeras gotas de sudor. Si buscara una palabra para describirlo la más adecuada seria la palabra frágil.

—Si accedo —expuso— estaría matándote, literalmente. No puedo hacer eso, soy médico no…

—Ya no puedo mover mi brazo —lo interrumpió el azabache, como si hubiera salido de un discusión mental bastante intensa.

—¿Desde cuándo?

Levi desvió la mirada.

—Ayer en la noche.

Cuando intentaba enviarle un mensaje de texto a Eren, todavía recordaba ese momento. No pudo comer en todo el día y su puto brazo se negó a responder apenas tecleo el nombre de usuario. Entonces había entrado en un pánico interno, no quería…no quería ser una carga para los demás. Si tan solo pudiera dormir y morir sería lo más adecuado, sin molestar a nadie, en silencio, desaparecer de este mundo. Pero no, la vida tenía que joderlo siempre, obligándolo a ser un costal, una piedra en el camino de alguien.

Ian supo en ese instante que aquello solo significaba una gran carga para su pequeña libreta, anotó el nombre del azabache, distraído. Evitando verlo directamente a los ojos.

—El doctor Mike tiene tiempo mañana —le dijo— llamaré a una enfermera para que te indique que habitación ocuparas esta noche.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Volvió a escuchar la odiosa voz de la operadora por quinta vez, para entonces comenzaba a impacientarse. Tenía en claro que Levi no iba a venir, pero si tan solo escuchara su voz el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento se extinguiría por completo.

Inclusive pensó en proponérsele en ese mismo instante, si Levi aceptaba entonces él estaría más confiado para presentarse en la conferencia.

 _Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida,_ se dijo mentalmente, _hoy es el mejor día de mi vida, hoy…._

—¿Estas nervioso? —le dijo Petra, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos al entrar en el camerino.

—Un poco.

—Nanaba me envió, todos los detalles están listo jefe Jaeger —informó la ojimiel—. Los moderadores y expositores acaban de llegar.

—Petra… ¿El traje que llevo me sienta bien?

—¿Eh? —ella bajó la carpeta para poder ver el traje gris oscuro—, si, le queda bien.

Un poco más optimista, salió a echar un vistazo a todo. Se encontraban en el mejor salón de eventos de Sina, la iluminación de las enormes lámparas de cristal era baja, una discreta canción tocaba a través del altavoz del techo, las mesas redondas con manteles largos que llegaban hasta el suelo fueron bien dispuestas con cinco sillas en cada una y diversos platillos y bebidas a elección. Todas frente a una gran tarima donde en minutos, él daría la conferencia y presentación delante de la enorme pantalla que mostraba la nueva red de ventas ideada para el mercado central. Dueños de todas las empresas importantes del país estarían ahí para conocer al nuevo vicepresidente, sería respetado por todos. Si tan solo Levi pudiera verlo en ese momento…

—Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida —repitió en voz baja viendo como las mesas eran ocupadas por personas vestidas de gala, todos expectantes.

—Eren —Nanaba le tocó el hombro, sobresaltándolo—, es hora.

—Sí.

Una vez más sacó el teléfono para marcar el número de Levi, estaba apagado.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos recogidos hacia atrás, Nanaba lo regañó ya que estuvo a punto de arruinarse el peinado y le arrebató el móvil. Se arregló el nudo de la corbata azul antes de dar un paso al frente y ver como levantaban las cortinas. Se encaminó confiado, la música se detuvo, humedeciéndose los labios fue hacia la tarima siendo observado por decenas de personas de la mejor élite y periodistas. Quiso terminar de un trago el largo vaso de cristal con agua que pusieron ahí para cuando se le secara la garganta. No debía hacerlo, se vería mal. Levi se lo dijo cuándo le enseñaba las reglas de etiqueta…

Pensó en Levi, Levi y su pequeña boca. Él amaba esos labios llenitos que lo invitaban a morderlos.

Siempre que se ponía nervioso pensaba en Levi.

Entonces abrió la boca para hablar, más confiado que de costumbre.

Si todo salía perfecto le compraría un bonito y enorme ramo de rosas para visitarlo en el departamento, si todo salía mal entonces compraría una bolsa entera de cervezas y frituras para ir a llorar sobre el regazo de Levi.

Pero le entregaría la carta esa misma noche, pase lo que pase no iba a retrasar la propuesta un día más.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ver su brazo lleno de tubos y agujas no le agradaba, pero no poder sentir nada de aquello era mucho peor. Intentó mover alguno de los dedos, no funcionó.

Irritado, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Familiares? —la pequeña rubia trajeada que lo visitó esa mañana seguía incordiándolo con sus preguntas para llenar un formulario en caso de que existiera algún problema en la operación.

—No —dijo, poniendo todo el peso de su espalda en las blandas almohadas que una enfermera le puso en la cabecera.

—Alguien a quien quiera ver por última vez.

Un cacharro blanco soplaba aire caliente desde el mesón de su cabecera, regalo del grupo de internas que fueron a visitarlo con la excusa de que nunca habían visto a un hombre tan distinguido como él.

—No. No hay nadie.

Historia Reiss, abogada de profesión, observó atónita al nuevo paciente, sus ojos azules recorrieron aquel pálido rostro en busca de algún signo de que mintiera. No encontró nada.

—Un testigo que firme por usted en caso de...que algo salga mal.

 _"No quiero preocupar a nadie"_

—Ninguno.

—Para estos casos —dijo ella sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo— llamaré a un abogado.

—Creí que tú eras abogada.

La puerta del cuarto blanco se abrió y un hombre rubio con un ligero bigote recortado los saludo a ambos. Era el doctor Mike Zacharius.

—Realizaremos la operación en una hora —informó—. Historia, apresúrate.

—Sí, señor —exclamó la rubia bastante incomoda desde su asiento. Era nueva en el negocio, se suponía que este era su primer trabajo y no quería fallar—. Bien...yo, yo supervisaré todo lo que suceda desde el inicio de la operación y demás —le dijo al azabache— veo que pidió algunas cosas luego de la intervención, como ser internado en el psiquiátrico privado de Sina o ser cremado en este mismo lugar.

Levi asintió.

—Haremos lo posible —volvió a decir con su voz chillona— pero...su presupuesto

—Tengo dinero.

—Si —afirmó la rubia— pero ingresar a ese lugar requiere de un seguro empresarial y un trabajo estable, sus informes especifican que fue despedido y le quitaron el seguro junto con todos los beneficios.

Levi logró mover la muñeca un milímetro lejos de la orilla de la cama, fue un gran logro.

—Que otras opciones me quedan —negocio.

—El Centro de discapacidad de Rose y el Hospital general para problemas psiquiátricos de Sina, pero no cumple con los requisitos que pidió.

Levi contuvo una mueca de disgusto, desde que visitó al padre de Eren le había gustado el lugar. Era limpio, tenía un césped fresco y vistas maravillosas, un buen lugar donde caminar aturdido en caso de que terminara demente e incluso el servicio para pacientes en estado de coma era simplemente perfecto.

Sería una lástima perderlo.

 _Maldito Jaeger_ pensó, enojado. Pero no debía de culparlo a él.

En estos momentos estaría dando la dichosa conferencia. Si Levi pudiera pedir un último deseo sería que Eren lo olvidara, lo olvidara y fuera feliz. Que se casara con una mujer como esa tonta abogada y tuviera hijos. Eren sería un buen padre.

Quería que Eren lo olvidara.

 _Lo hará_ , se dijo. _Eren prometió hacerlo._

Aun así un lado oculto de su corazón deseaba que Eren estuviera con él, ahí sentado, acariciándole el inútil brazo y prometiéndole una de sus novelas de fantasía.

Al fin y al cabo las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea desde un principio.

Estaba preparado.

Siempre lo estuvo.

Eren lloraría, lo odiaría y con el tiempo iba a ser olvidado.

Levi tuvo que bajar de su bonita nube de ego unos segundos pedirle ayuda a la rubia y poder firmar el dichoso consentimiento y volver a subirse sobre esta de inmediato. Bufándole a la torpe abogada para que hiciera bien su trabajo y se quedara hasta el final, pasara lo que pasara.

Historia accedió, asustada. Abrazó el portafolios que llevaba y acompañó la camilla del señor Ackerman hasta la sala de operaciones donde tuvo que sentarse y esperar en media de media docena de sillas que deberían estar repletas de familiares en estos momentos.

Pero todas estaban vacías.

Entonces se dio cuenta que el señor Ackerman le había pedido que se quedara no porque fuera un hombre tacaño y orgulloso si no porque, temía estar solo.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren Jaeger terminó comprando un enorme ramo de flores y un oso de peluche café, todas las parejas compraban uno y la vendedora no descansó hasta que él también se fuera con el suyo, incluso le dio una rebaja del 10% para que accediera a ello.

De seguro Levi lo llamaría _mocoso de mierda influenciable_ , pero para evitar ser golpeado también llevaba una caja de condones. Los del azabache se habían terminado hace tiempo, lo recordaba porque la última vez que se vieron tuvo la fortuna de hacérselo sin una de esas odiosas gomas que lo molestaban ahí abajo.

Hizo el amago de sonreír al solo pensar en verlo con la frente arrugada al ver el peluche pero con un tenue color rosa en las mejillas.

Estacionó el auto frente al edificio donde vivía su novio, aflojó el nudo de su corbata y tocó el timbre. Repitió la acción tres veces más, poniendo una exagerada fuerza en cada timbrazo que daba.

Hasta que una malhumorada mujer cubierta con una bata morada salió a decirle que el señor Levi Ackerman había rentado el apartamento hacia una semana y no, no tenía idea de donde estaba ahora. Y si no dejaba de tocar y molestar a los vecinos ella llamaría a la policía.

Eren también quiso llamar a la policía. Porque el número de Levi dejó de existir, según le informaron, canceló la suscripción con el servicio.

No tenía por qué alarmarse, tal vez pasó algo y en esos escasos días que no se vieron Levi tuvo que cortar todo tipo de contacto pero lo llamaría a él o iría a su casa. Era su novio, y la única persona con quien trataba.

Solo lo tenía a él.

Solo a él.

Tuvo que repetirse aquello durante las siguientes cinco horas que esperó sentado en la recepción del edificio hasta que el guardia tuvo que sacarlo a la fuerza, luego todo se convirtió en un puto caos. Sus escasos amigos no conocían su paradero y él no conocía a sus familiares, si es que los tenía…

Azorado, entró al auto detenido en el estacionamiento para poder calmarse. El ramo de flores estaba caído a un lado junto con el estúpido peluche. La carta se encontraba arrugada con el anillo tirado y oculto en uno de los pliegues del asiento de cuero.

Eren sintió como el faltaba el aire y antes de comenzar a hiperventilar se mordió el dorso de la mano, fuertemente, hasta que sintió como perforaba la carne sacando sangre que se mezcló con sus lágrimas.

Iba a admitirlo.

Estaba aterrado.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, atorándose con el salado sabor de las lágrimas que fluían por sí mismas. Boqueó soltando el fiero agarre de sus dientes, inhalando un poco de aire para que ese nudo que le obstruía la garganta desapareciera.

No lo consiguió.

Levi había desaparecido por completo, sin dejar rastro, sin dejar mensajes, sin dejar nada.

Entonces recibió una llamada.

Y todo su perfecto mundo se vino abajo.

.

.

.

 _Diccionario muggle:_

 _Always: Siempre, por siempre, para siempre, eterno…_

 _Diccionario del mago:_

 _Always: Palabra que contiene amor verdadero y que a pesar del tiempo sigue siendo puro._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sus pasos rechinaron en el brillante piso blanco, hombres y mujeres de bata blanca caminaban de un lado a otro, ignorándolo.

Él no se detuvo, guiado por una enfermera que enfermizamente le recordaba a Michelle fue conducido hacia una habitación pública donde diez camillas separadas por cortinas corredizas se hallaban cerca de la pared, formadas en línea recta.

La enfermera se fue, dejándolo solo.

Eren avanzó, decidido.

Con el ramo en una mano, y el estúpido peluche que le obligaron a comprar en la otra.

Una rubia vestida de oficinista leía un libro en voz baja, para un hombre recostado en la dura camilla rodeada por aparatos que brillaban sin cesar, marcando los débiles latidos en luces fosforescentes. Ella levantó la vista para verlo, dejó el libro a un lado, atenta a lo que él iba a decirle.

Eren abrió los ojos por completo, se quedó viendo al enfermo, era él. Era Levi.

Miró a la rubia y luego a Levi, intercalando conjeturas mientras lo hacía.

Nunca podría describir lo que sintió en ese entonces. La amargura, el resentimiento y la decepción lo calaron hasta los huesos. Junto con una ciega rabia llena de resentimiento que se vislumbró a través de sus ojos verdes, llameantes, llenos de odio.

Levi lo había vuelto a abandonar…otra vez. Volvió a mentirle. Dejó que se enamorara nuevamente para rechazarlo, como aquella vez, pero esta fue más cruel. Cien, mil veces más cruel.

Deseo morir en aquel instante.

Historia contuvo un gritito al ver como el castaño tiraba el ramo al suelo, lleno de odio.

—Maldito bastardo —siseó el ojiverde tratando de controlar el temblor de sus labios, sintiendo aquel asqueroso nudo en la garganta, atenazándolo, ahogándolo, llenándolo de vidrio molido por dentro.

Antes de arrepentirse por lo que dijo, se fue.

Quería estar lejos.

Muy lejos.

No iba a cuidar de él, no iba a hacerlo. No pensaba visitarlo, no pensaba hacerlo. No lo haría.

Tuvo que detenerse en un pasillo para sostenerse y evitar tropezar con sus propios. Entonces oyó un sollozó, un gemido lastimero lleno de dolor e impotencia como el de un animal herido brotando de sus pulmones, quemándolo por dentro y por fuera, se dejó llevar.

Sus hombros se movieron patéticamente mientras intentaba controlar aquella sensación de algo clavándose dentro de su pecho hasta romperlo en mil pedazos.

Lo odiaba tanto, lo odiaba tanto que se moría de amor por él.

Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que si iba a volver, cada día, cada hora.

Incluso si no despertara jamás.

El volvería una y otra vez, siempre.

Siempre.

Incluso si despertaba y ya no lo recordara nunca.

Iba a encadenarlo a su lado, coserle el puto anillo de mierda en la mano y obligarlo a recordar.

Incluso si no despertara mañana…iba a obligarlo a recordar.

¿Me recuerdas?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **El final tiene que ver con el título del fic: "¿Me recuerdas?"**

Agradecimientos, muchas gracias por sus follow, favorite y en especial por sus review:

 **AcosadoraKawaii**

 **Ame8910**

 **Anonima-Traumada**

 **Anzu Ravenwood**

 **BIT9**

 **Bellamr**

 **CandyCatiny**

 **ChibiGoreItaly**

 **ChrisNovx**

 **Complex-and-Burdensome**

 **Cotota**

 **Deih**

 **Ed'Reus**

 **Gala117**

 **Hotaru970**

 **JaegerForever**

 **Koizumi8700**

 **LordKukuku**

 **Micchigami .Akatsuki**

 **Minha SG**

 **MittyGuillin**

 **Nashera**

 **Nia Calisto**

 **Patatapandicornio**

 **Portgas D. Raven**

 **Tania P.O**

 **Unicorn Hell**

 **UntouchableBerserk**

 **akihikop**

 **ammaiiiraniii**

 **azuc95**

 **deysizg**

 **eliiken**

priscilla

guest

hbl

Akire

magiru

kathy

Kitty

LoliTrepamuros

mey

 **gateway to infinite**

 **lovelyhell**

 **michimilkshake**

 **su04**

 **yuseiakeru**

 **Esas ganas de sacar una segunda parte con Eren x Levi en coma...incluso imaginé hard con Levi en coma :,v**

 **O con Levi sin recordar nada, tantas posibilidades. Pero no. Ya salí muy lastimada al escribir esto. Voy a editarlo y corregir algunas fallas ortográficas mañana.  
**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.**


	10. Extra: De besos y cumpleaños

**Hasta el día de mi muerte te amaré solo a ti**

 **¿ME RECUERDAS?**

 **...**

 **Extra: De besos y cumpleaños.**

 **...**

No llovió esa semana, ni una gota, pero a nadie le importaba. Excepto a los pacientes del psiquiátrico de Sina que se sentaron a esperar.

Solo podían hacer eso, esperar.

Igual que el Titanic, esperar para morir, para vivir, para recibir a las visitas que a duras penas recordarían…y lo que seguía de aquella frase, él ya no lo recordaba desde hace tiempo. En realidad no tenía tiempo libre para ver películas desde hace más de dos años y la rutina marital comenzaba a convertirlo en un hombre viejo y sedentario de casi treinta. Aquella revelación le había provocado pesadillas, estaba exagerando, le faltaba mucho para los treinta, para que tuviera arrugas y su cuerpo se deformara como el de una mujer embarazada.

Saltó al espejo de cuerpo entero para verse de frente, no había cambiado en casi nada excepto las leves ojeras que poseía.

Estaba exagerando.

Le faltaba mucho.

A veces se desesperaba tanto que le tenía envidia a _esa persona._

 _Esa persona_ sí que estaba en el borde sus treinta y continuaba con la apariencia de un adolescente, tal vez fuera un vampiro y nunca se lo hubiera contado. Eso debía ser, un bonito vampiro homo durmiente, que despertaría muy pronto.

No ahora, no mañana, pero algún día iba a hacerlo.

Eren suspiró, agotado por sus propios pensamientos. Soñar con locas fantasías como que Levi era un vampiro o un zombie, ya no lo divertía como antes.

No desde que el maldito y cruel doctor Zacharius le sembró la fatigosa duda que carcomía su cabeza día y noche diciendo que Levi hubiera preferido ser desconectado a vivir una vida vegetal, llenándose de llagas en espera de un milagro que nunca iba a presentarse.

Nadie tenía la certeza de ello, nadie podía asegurarlo y nadie le quitaría a Levi. El castaño se había aferrado a eso durante casi tres años, para ser honesto consigo mismo lo hacía por mero capricho. Como un niño que se obstina en proteger a su juguete sin cuerdas del bote de basura.

Desconectarlo no era una opción, Levi estaba vivo, incluso juró que lo vio parpadear dos veces y fruncir el ceño por un milisegundo cuando él abrió la ventana para que al menos un poco de sol le llegara al cuerpo.

Las miradas de Levi eran ciegas, pero lo veía. Él podía sentirlo. Podían sentirse el uno al otro.

Esas eran sus únicas esperanza y Eren iba a aferrarse a ellas.

No estaba cansado.

Desde que le puso el anillo de plata y ganó el juicio en favor a casarse con Levi supo lo que le esperaba. Incluso cuando lo cambió de centro para llevarlo al mismo lugar donde su padre residía y se dispuso la meta de conseguir que lo dejaran vivir ahí incluso si eso significara viajar cuatro largas horas para llegar al trabajo.

Definitivamente, no estaba cansado de esto.

—¿Qué tal si te esfuerzas honestamente por una vez y abres los ojos? —preguntó, condescendiente. Sosteniendo una de las piernas desnudas del azabache para pasar la suave esponja de agua sanitizada y caliente por el borde.

— _Cierra la boca_ —se respondió a sí mismo imitando la voz del azabache, secando la ligera humedad con una toalla suave— Eso me dirías ¿No?

Ahora se encarga de bañarlo dos veces al día, el mismo, desde que le salieron pequeñas escaras o llagas de presión en la espalda cuando la enfermera olvidó cambiarlo de posición. En ese entonces Eren se sintió un novio/marido muy irresponsable.

Su esposo es un muerto…literalmente y no literalmente.

Su "casa" era la habitación de hospital más limpia que pudo conseguir.

Sus comidas dejaron de ser caseras.

Su vida se redujo a un celibato silencioso que de vez en cuando lograba romper toqueteando a Levi y tratando de hacer el amor con un cuerpo que no se movía sin que las enfermeras se dieran cuenta.

Ese era Eren Jaeger, tratando de romper el sentido común y saltar las cercas de lo imposible.

Insensato.

Cubrió el cuerpo de Levi con un pijama ligero volviendo a conectar la intravenosa en la muñeca derecha llena de moretones causados por las incansables agujas.

—Sé que me escuchas —le dijo inclinándose hacia abajo para darle un beso, uno ligero, sus labios rozando los de su esposo y bajando por el mentón hasta el cuello donde se entretuvo dejando una bonita marca llena de pasión y represión.

El doctor Zacharius iba a enfadarse.

Pero Eren añoraba que Levi abriera los ojos y le diera un golpe por su hazaña.

Como respuesta recibió el silencio.

—Bastardo insensible —murmuró, tenso— hoy es mi cumpleaños ¿sabías? —le dijo mordiéndole la clavícula con suavidad para depositar otro beso—, debería irme de putas con mis amigos y engañarte. Y tú tendrías que esperarme sentado en nuestra casa, esperándome…

Eren estaba acostumbrado a ese silencio, a que su eterna relación matrimonial fuera de tres. Levi, el silencio y él. No se quejaba, vivían armoniosamente sin causarse problemas.

Eran felices.

—Buenas noches —se despidió, susurrante.

Su cama se encontraba a lado de la camilla de Levi, se quitó la ropa y puso un pijama negro del armario empotrado en la pared, entró en las sábanas recostándose de espaldas y estiró la mano para rozar la del azabache.

Así no tendría miedo ni se sentiría solo.

Durante casi tres años había construido un pequeño hogar alrededor de Levi, uno que sintonizara con los enormes aparatos que lo mantenían con vida.

Cerró los ojos.

Escuchando dos respiraciones en aquella habitación, la suya y la de Levi.

Su hogar.

Esperando el día de mañana.

Divertido, pensó que mañana se compraría un pastel y lo comería frente a Levi, regodeándose de lo que podía hacer, quiza y esta vez Levi abriera los durmientes ojos para decirle cuan infantil era.

De esa forma pudo dormir tranquilo, sosteniendo la pequeña mano inmóvil con fuerza.

Toda la felicidad del mundo era suya.

Solo suya...y de Levi.

* * *

 **Este es un pequeño extra que estuvo rondando por mi cabeza y no me dejó en paz hasta que lo escribí. No quería que se quedara en 9 capítulos impares…**

 **Mil palabras, la pantalla de mi computadora se desconfiguró y estoy sufriendo, pero lo logré.**

 **El fic tuvo algunas referencias a Harry Potter, soy fan de esa saga y muggle de corazón XD**

 **Ahora sí, esto ya terminó. Me gustó mucho escribirlo porque ¿Me recuerdas? marca un punto entre mi forma de narración antigua y la que ahora utilizo.**

 **Gracias por todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
